Trunks x Gohan (One-Shots)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots del fandom de Dragon Ball con traducción autorizada y sin orden especifico. los One-shots no me pertenecen pero sus traducciones SI, daré crédito a sus autores originales por sus trabajos, de paso agradezco a Lord Truhan por darme permiso para traducir los One-shots que he estado leyendo hasta ahora... dejen reviews [contenido yaoi]
1. One-Shot I: One Last Night

One-Shot I: One Last Night [+18].

By: _Zidane_

Traducción: N3k00-Ch4N

Trunks miro por la ventana hacia el claro cielo azul en un día soleado. Lo odiaba, quería que el sol se escondiera detrás de una nube densa, se sentía tan miserable, todavía no podía superarlo, no importaba cuantas veces se recordara a si mismo que aún tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, no importaba cuanto tiempo siguiera adelante, quería que todo terminara. Gohan estaba muerto y no quería continuar por más tiempo, había perdido la esperanza y sin embargo siguió adelante, a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, no encontraba el porqué.

Tal vez lo hacía por él, estaba feliz, así como la vida misma. Tenía una determinación que Trunks no había visto antes y la única razón de ello era debido al amor que sentía por sus amigos y su familia, Trunks lo admiraba, se asemejaba tanto a Gohan… ¡Maldición, él era Gohan! Justo en el modo que Trunks lo recordaba, la única diferencia era que él era diez años más joven que el que Trunks recordaba.

Gohan echó un vistazo, pudo notar como Trunks continuaba observándolo. Ellos estaban juntos en la sala de estar. Chi-chi, el maestro Roshi y Goku eran las únicas personas en la casa con ellos, por otro lado estaban completamente solos. Se sentaron frente al televisor mirando los últimos acontecimientos de la batalla contra Cell. Todos habían dejado el campo de batalla excepto Gohan y Trunks, pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor de Goku escaleras arriba mientras dormía, aún seguía adolorido por la enfermedad del corazón que llevaba con él.

-Las cosas no están bien ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks no respondió, él sabía que el resultado no se veía bien. De hecho, las posibilidades eran escasas o nulas, estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo mientras observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pelea.

-Debí haber sabido algo antes de que esto pasara ¡debí haberlo sabido!-dijo Trunks enfadado-es solo que estaba tan enceguecido por la venganza que no podía pensar con claridad. Debería haber sabido que volver a esta época cambiaría las cosas dramáticamente, debí haberme quedado para ayudar a derrotar a los androides desde un comienzo, es solo que ellos mataron a mi mejor amigo, esos malditos androides nunca debieron matar a…Gohan-

Trunks se quebró, necesitaba llorar. Gohan lo miro comprensivamente. Trunks conocía esa mirada, él había tenido esa mirada antes, esos hermosos e inocentes ojos que él tanto amaba.

-¿Qué hacían juntos?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks lo miró y sonrió, amaba ese rostro, queriendo aprender más sobre él. Gohan se sentía atraído hacia Trunks de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, a él realmente le gustaba Trunks, sentía que podía ayudarlo de alguna manera. Trunks comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, él era una persona muy fuerte, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Cada vez que había una situación de peligro, nunca se preocupaba por sí mismo, siempre me protegía, protegía a mi madre y a todos los que necesitaban su ayuda. A veces íbamos a pescar en nuestros ratos libres y acampábamos, me enseño a hacer muchas cosas, como armar una tienda de acampar y destripar un pez, me enseñó como pelear, él fue mi héroe y mi mejor amigo. Solo desearía que pudiera mostrarme esa noche una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir por esa noche?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks inmediatamente puso una cara como diciendo _"Ahora ¿por qué le dije eso?"_

-Solo me estaba refiriendo a la última noche que pasamos juntos, no es nada importante-Trunks miro a Gohan con ojos pensativos y volvió a pensar en el momento en que él y Gohan habían vuelto al bosque para acampar, Gohan sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que todo terminara. Él le contó a Trunks sobre esto, pero él se rió y dijo "No, eso nunca va a pasar, eso aún no va a pasar así que ¿por qué no dejamos que las cosas pasen ahora?" pero Gohan le ofreció enseñarle una última lección antes de irse. Trunks aceptó y de pronto ellos estaban perdidos en un profundo beso que dejo al menor sin aliento. El niño de doce años y el hombre adulto hicieron el amor toda la noche.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?-Gohan interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos.

Trunks intentó cambiar el tema pero no pudo ¿Cómo podía ocultarlo de Gohan? ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esa mirada? Él ya sabía que ambos eran la misma persona, pero eran completamente diferentes en muchos sentidos. Trunks se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hey ¿conoces algún lugar para una pequeña conversación privada? Quiero contarte un par de cosas pero no aquí-preguntó Trunks.

-Claro, conozco un lugar a pocos metros de aquí, no está muy lejos ¿estás seguro?-respondió Gohan, Trunks asintió y Gohan gritó-hey, mamá, Trunks y yo iremos al refugio por un momento ¿de acuerdo?-

Chi-chi le respondió y le dijo que regresaran pronto, ambos salieron, se alejaron de la pequeña playa y volaron hacia la orilla donde estaba el bosque.

- _¿Por qué quiere hablar en privado? ¿Por qué no puede solo decírmelo en la casa del maestro Roshi?_ -pensó Gohan, él sabía que Trunks tenía algo para él pero no sabía que podía ser. Quería ayudar a Trunks con su problema, lo extraño era que Gohan se sentía raramente atraído hacia él, no se suponía que debía sentir algo así pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo descubriría.

Gohan miró hacia el horizonte, nubes, pronto comenzaría a llover. Quizás no deberían estar afuera por mucho tiempo, volaron por el bosque cubierto con plantas y árboles altos, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando y se lo señaló a Trunks, volaron a la dirección indicada y aterrizaron frente a una casa del árbol de tamaño mediano muy bien construida con unos árboles de nogal, ambos ingresaron a la pequeña cabina.

En su interior contaba con diversos accesorios que eran útiles para un lujoso departamento, era evidente que había sido construido con ayuda de Bulma. Tenía baño, una cocina y un estéreo surround de Sony.

-Voy a poner algo de música-dijo Gohan mientras colocaba un CD en el estéreo, reprodujo la canción número ocho- _al_ _l the, small things, true care, truth brings, I'll take, one lift, your ride, best trip_ -cantó al mismo tiempo la melodía de Blink 182 se reproducía en los parlantes.

Gohan se volteó, algo sonrojado. Trunks lo miraba fijamente con una expresión en blanco.

-Jeje, lo siento. Esa es tu canción favorita ¿no es así?-Trunks lo interrumpió.

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?-respondió Gohan.

-Esa era la canción favorita de mi Gohan también-respondió Trunks a lo que Gohan apagó la música.

-Así que… ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó Gohan. Trunks dudó por un momento, debatiendo si se lo contaba o no. Entonces decidió que lo haría.

-Yo solo quería decirte… que de verdad me gustas, me haces recordar tanto lo que perdí.

-También me gustas, Trunks. Apenas te conozco pero realmente me gustas, se lo que sientes por mí, sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti-respondió Gohan. Trunks empezó a hablar.

-Simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo antes, pero ahora siento que puedo compartir esto contigo ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo. Te traje aquí para contarte sobre mi primer beso, ahora, mi primer beso fue diferente al de muchas personas, sé que sonará extraño pero el mío fue con Gohan, no sabía qué hacer, sucedió el último día que estuve con él. Estábamos en mi habitación solo hablando acerca de irnos a acampar la próxima semana, cuando él se acercó a mí y me besó, muchas otras cosas pasaron, nosotros… hicimos el amor toda la noche y al día siguiente él se fue. Eso era lo que quería contarte, sé que sueno como un gran idiota ahora mismo pero eso es lo que hicimos y lo amé.

Gohan solo se quedó mirándolo de una forma más compasiva que antes.

-Gohan, es solo que quería esa última noche con él. Si pudiera regresar y cambiar esa situación lo haría, sé que nunca lo harías pero te amo-Trunks respiró profundo, sacar todo eso fue una tarea difícil para él pero se sentía aliviado-lo siento, se que sueno como un tonto al intentar usarte para algo como eso…-

Sus palabras fueron selladas, Gohan se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de Trunks, parpadeó un par de veces pero luego se relajo abriendo un poco su boca mientras Gohan introducía su lengua dentro de su boca. Mantuvieron el ritmo del beso por un minuto antes de separarse para tomar aire.

-Trunks, yo también te amo…-Gohan miró a Trunks con un afecto más profundo que antes, finalmente considero que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor hacia Trunks, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que era real-si pudiera, solo quiero hacerlo por ti. Lo que perdiste no se puede reemplazar, es por eso que quiero que seas feliz de nuevo-

Gohan se acercó para darle otro beso pero Trunks se negó.

-Gohan, no puedo hacerte algo así. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero tú no me haces daño, solo será por esta vez. Solo quiero ayudarte antes de que te vayas de nuevo, esta podría ser la última oportunidad para que podamos estar juntos-dijo Gohan.

-Pero ¿Cómo pode…?-fue silenciado con otro beso. Esta vez no lo dejó ir, había querido esto por un largo tiempo, no podía lidiar con un día más sin esto, sus labios se abrieron otra vez y sus lenguas pelearon una contra la otra. Trunks paso sus dedos por el oscuro cabello de Gohan, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, cada contorno de la espalda de Gohan. Gohan solo aferro sus brazos fuertemente al cuerpo de Trunks.

Sus manos trazaron su propio camino hasta llegar al cinturón de Gohan. Lo desabrochó lentamente, le quitó al menor sus pantalones tirándolos al suelo, la lengua de Gohan se colaba hábilmente en la boca de Trunks, amaba el sabor y la calidez de su boca mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a irradiar calor entre ellos. Trunks coló sus manos en la playera de Gohan, se separaron para que pudiera quitársela, entonces continuaron, su mano recorrió el pecho de Gohan, estaba atónito. Para un niño de su edad, Gohan tenía una excelente forma, por supuesto, él había estado peleando en toda su vida pero aún seguía impresionado por como su cuerpo se había desarrollado.

Trunks pudo sentir la excitación de Gohan a través de sus pantalones de combate, ellos anhelaban esto, no era cosa de una sola vez. Gohan se concentró en desabrochar el cinturón de Trunks quien dejó profundos besos por el cuello de Gohan. Primero se quitó su chaqueta y después su playera arrojándolas al suelo, ahora ambos estaban semi desnudos y muy excitados, podían sentirse el uno al otro a través de sus ropas.

Gohan comenzó a depositar besos en el cuello de Trunks y trazó su propio camino abajo dejando besos en su pecho y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, su miembro comenzó a pulsar mientras Gohan apoyaba su mano allí y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hasta abajo. Trunks guió sus manos por el cabello oscuro del saiyajin de once años, sintiendo la textura de cada hebra.

Gohan mordisqueo los músculos del otro saiyajin muy ansiosamente trazando su camino abajo, detuvo sus movimientos, Trunks gimió al sentir como Gohan tomaba su miembro dentro de su boca. Primero lamió la punta sintiendo el cálido y salado líquido pre-seminal que brillaba en el miembro de Trunks. Gohan disfruto de su sabor, era mejor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya probado, pasó su lengua por el orificio tomando lo que pudo de ese liquido transparente. Cuando no pudo tener más, Gohan metió el miembro dentro de su boca, recorrió con su lengua la base del miembro del saiyajin más alto provocando que gimiera más fuerte que antes.

Gohan lamió y succionó muy tierna pero sensualmente mientras metía un centímetro más del miembro de Trunks en su boca. Trunks tomó la cabeza de Gohan forzándolo a meter el resto de su miembro, Gohan se percató de que ya no podía meter más dentro de su boca, entonces incentivado por su coraje introdujo todo lo que pudo, deslizando el último tramo por su garganta, después de eso, retomó su acción con su lengua, recorriendo el largo de su miembro causando que Trunks gimiera fuertemente.

-Gohan…ugh, me voy a correr-dijo Trunks en voz alta. A Gohan no le importó, él trataría de tragar todo lo que pudiera, quería sentir el sabor del dulce y salado líquido que estaba a punto de caer por su garganta, su lengua se deslizo alrededor del miembro justo antes de continuar succionando el objeto que se encontraba parcialmente bajo su garganta. Trunks gemía más alto y más fuerte que antes, Gohan pudo sentir el miembro de Trunks expandirse, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, algo cálido golpeó su garganta mientras un líquido claro descendía forzosamente por ella, Gohan intento ingerir todo lo mejor que pudo. Algo de semen se escurrió de su boca mientras tenía aquel extenso miembro en lo más profundo de su garganta tragando todo lo que podía de aquel líquido salado. Gohan envolvió una de sus manos en los testículos de Trunks comenzando a masajearlos ansiosamente. Trunks finalmente decidió hablarle.

-Gohan, está bien. No necesitas hacer nada más-Gohan se detuvo, retiro su miembro de su boca quitando todo el semen de ella-ahora es mi turno, déjame hacer algo por ti. Solo recuéstate en la cama-

Trunks impulso a Gohan a recostarse, el menor se apoyo sobre su propia espalda, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. Trunks inmediatamente hizo su camino hacia los pantalones de Gohan intentando removérselos, Gohan elevó sus piernas para que Trunks pudiera quitárselos. Primero sus pantalones de combate, después sus bóxers, removiéndolos del cuerpo de Gohan revelando así su miembro, un poco más corto que el de Trunks pero extenso a su alrededor como el suyo propio, la punta del miembro del saiyajin más joven brillaba con el líquido pre-seminal como una linterna en la oscuridad. Trunks lamió levemente la punta del miembro de Gohan hasta el orificio, incomodando al resto.

Gohan gimió, él nunca antes había sentido algo así. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido alguna vez, no sabía cómo se sentía, él nunca antes se había masturbado, había oído sobre eso pero actualmente no sabía cómo se sentía aquello. Trunks saboreo el semen y decidió comenzar, deslizó su lengua por el miembro de Gohan, succionándolo tiernamente intentando no lastimar al menor. Gohan casi perdió el aliento, esta vez era mucho más abrumadora y se sentía mejor. Llevó sus manos a su boca cubriéndola en un intento por acallar sus gemidos de placer.

Trunks solo hizo mejorar la situación introduciendo el miembro de Gohan en lo más profundo de su garganta una vez más, lamiendo y succionando. Gohan pudo sentir que estaba llegando al clímax, nunca antes se había corrido y era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, mientras se corría en la boca de Trunks, Gohan dejo escapar algunos gemidos agudos de placer.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Trunks!-él nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera en toda su vida. Trunks tragó todo el semen que se había derramado del miembro de Gohan mientras el resto se escurría de su boca.

Gohan solo se quedo ahí, agotado, desconociendo lo que venía después. Estaba en otro mundo donde nada existía, donde podría quedarse para siempre sin saber o conocer nada más, estaba en la completa oscuridad donde solo él existía y nada podía incomodarlo pero fue traído de regreso al mundo donde vivía cuando sintió algo nuevo, algo cálido, largo y con forma ovalada, lo sintió moverse en su entrada dentro y fuera.

Gimió con fuerza antes de darse cuenta de que era Trunks. Trunks estaba introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la estrecha entrada de Gohan, era muy diferente a cuando Trunks había metido su miembro en su boca. Dolía, no era tan malo, pero dolía y se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, Gohan sintió el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras Trunks insertaba dos dedos más en su entrada, Gohan no podía comprender que era real nunca más, para él, solo existían él y Trunks en el mundo entero.

Trunks se detuvo luego de unos minutos y retiro sus dedos de la entrada del menor separando sus piernas.

-Gohan, solo dime si quieres que me detenga-le dijo Trunks a Gohan quien estaba respirando más aceleradamente.

-No te preocupes, solo continua, quiero que saber cómo se siente. No importa cómo, no te detengas-dijo Gohan con seguridad.

Gohan pudo sentir el miembro de Trunks presionarse en su entrada. No sabía que esperar, ninguna técnica de su entrenamiento lo preparó para algo como esto. Él nunca había planeado tener sexo con su mejor amigo del futuro, Trunks introdujo la longitud de su miembro lentamente dentro de Gohan y permaneció así un momento. Gohan grito, sus profundos gemidos de placer se incrementaron más y más.

Trunks esperó a que se calmara un poco, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a salir y luego a empujarse otra vez dentro de la entrada de Gohan. Gohan gimió cada vez más alto, Trunks comenzó con un ritmo relajado pero supo permanecer dentro y fuera con rapidez, el menor empezó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión con el miembro de Trunks invadiendo su entrada cada dos segundos, el dolor era surreal, la única cosa que encajaba con aquel dolor era el infinito placer, Gohan amaba cada segundo de ello, estar tan cerca de Trunks de esta forma y haciendo algo como eso.

Trunks ahora introdujo hasta la base de su miembro, empezó a moverse con más dureza y rapidez, pudo sentir que estaba alcanzando el clímax. Los gemidos de Gohan se hacían más audibles con cada minuto, dolía mucho pero no quería parar, sabía que esta era su última oportunidad de hacer esto con el mayor, ambos se movieron de un lado a otro con un ritmo certero, y entonces; Trunks liberó toda su semilla profundamente en el interior del niño. Gohan gimió fuerte se sentía como si lo hubieran desgarrado pero no le importó, el miembro de Gohan terminó esparciendo semen sobre él y Trunks, permaneció así hasta que el clímax haya terminado, Trunks colapsó en el pecho de Gohan, se quedaron así por unos minutos antes de que Gohan comenzara a hablar.

-¿Era eso de lo que querías hablar?-preguntó Gohan inhalando entre palabras

-Sí-respondió Trunks.

Gohan parpadeó levemente mientras Trunks removía su miembro de su interior, se abrazaron para mantenerse cerca del otro, el calor que irradiaba de ellos había nublado la ventana, la lluvia se filtro por las sábanas alrededor de la casa del árbol.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?-pensó Trunks, ninguno de los dos se tomo la molestia en limpiarse, solo permanecieron allí.

-Nunca volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta otra vez ¿no es así, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan tiernamente.

-No, pero no me importa ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar estos últimos momentos contigo, Gohan, porque nunca volveré a sentir algo así otra vez-respondió Trunks.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, se unieron en un profundo beso con sus lenguas chocando entre ellas quedándose profundamente dormidos, con sus cuerpos desnudos bañados en semen seco pero antes de que Trunks cayera dormido, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para vivir esa felicidad otra vez, porque él ya tuvo esa última noche con su mejor amigo.


	2. One-Shot II: My One

One-shot II: My One.

By: _Sunshineteen_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Se sentó solo en el bar con las luces atenuadas, a menudo iba allí en busca de consuelo y tratar de ahogar sus penas y pensamientos relacionados con el dolor del mundo.

-¡Malditos sean!-dijo gritando y golpeando con sus puños el suave mostrador.

-Señor, creo que ya ha bebido suficiente…

El joven levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente el bar, obviamente estaba muy ebrio.

-¡Muy bien, me ire! ¡Pero no puedes mantenerme lejos de aquí por siempre!-dijo levantando su dedo de forma amenazante y luego lo dejó caer rápidamente. El bartender solo le sonrió

-Sí, señor Son, regrese pronto-dijo mientras el hombre dejaba algo de dinero-¡pero, señor! ¡esto es demasiado!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven ya se había ido a las calles frías y crueles. Habiendo reconocido que aquel joven no era nada más y nada menos que Son Gohan, hijo de Son Goku, uno de los guerreros Z sobrevivientes, pero no era solo un sobreviviente, su madre era una de las sobrevivientes de aquel devastador ataque y solo tenía a Gohan luego de haber perdido a Goku. Bulma también era una de las sobrevivientes, ella estaba envejeciendo a su edad pero siempre seguía siendo amable al mismo tiempo, ella a veces le brindaba a Gohan un tratamiento hospitalario como si fuera su propio hijo. Entonces allí estaba su hijo, Trunks, él era solo un adolescente que Gohan a veces entrenaba para ayudarlo a volverse más fuerte y luchar a su lado, pero también había un gran secreto y era el hecho de que Gohan estaba enamorado de su joven aprendiz.

-¡Maldición!-apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, apoyándose en si mismo esperando vomitar. Había bebido demasiado, entonces el mundo comenzó a girar debajo de él y se desmoronó.

-¿Gohan?... ¡maldita sea, Gohan, despierta!

Finalmente el saiyajin despertó y miró hacia arriba sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, vio a Bulma…oh cielos, si que había caído bajo.

-Ouch-sostuvo su cabeza en agonía, Bulma apoyó algo sobre su cabeza para ayudar a que el dolor se vaya-¿Bulma? Porque… quiero decir ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Sabía que estarías afuera por algún lugar del centro de la ciudad-respondió Bulma, tratando de convencer al joven para que se recostara-por favor, Gohan, te conozco desde que eres un niño, he viajado alrededor de la mitad del mundo contigo ¿y piensas que no sé nada de ti? ¡Error!-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Gohan soltó una pequeña sonrisa-no sé si voy a poder entrenar mañana, me siento tan débil en este momento-

-Estarás bien-le aseguró Bulma.

-Bien, eso es algo bueno, después de todo, no quiero decepcionar a Trunks-dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con el agradable aroma de comida recién hecha.

-Ugh-su cabeza aún dolía pero tenía tanta hambre que se levantó e hizo su propio camino hacia la cocina, vio a Bulma cocinando y sin siquiera voltearse, ella lo saludó-hey, Bulma ¿dónde está Trunks?-

-Oh, él estuvo despierto toda la noche cuidándote al enterarse de que no te encontrabas bien, se levantó y se hizo cargo de ti toda la noche.

Vemos que entra un niño, es un adolescente cuyos profundos ojos azules lo hacen parecer mayor. Está cansado por tener que cuidar a su mentor.

-Hola-dijo su madre alegremente.

-Hey-dijo brevemente sin decir una palabra más. Vio a Gohan y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-¡Gohan-san!-

El joven estaba feliz de escuchar a la persona que amaba llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Gohan! ¡¿Podemos entrenar hoy?! ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo más fuerte!-preguntó el adolescente de manera suplicante.

-No, querido. Deja descansar a Gohan un rato.

-Esta bien, Bulma. Me encantaría hacerlo.

La sonrisa del niño se hizo más grande por la emoción cuando corrió y abrazó a su mentor por la felicidad.

-Si tan solo fuera el tipo de abrazo que yo quiero.

No, estaba equivocado, ese abrazo era especial a su manera incluso si no era uno con amor, sonrió y puso sus propios brazos alrededor de su aprendiz correspondiendo dicha muestra de afecto.

Más tarde ese día, estaban entrenando afuera en un campo donde a veces descansaban luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

-Bien, creo que lo hiciste mejor esta vez-dijo el saiyajin mayor al adolescente.

-¡¿En serio?!-estaba emocionado por esta avalancha de comentarios.

-Sí, definitivamente-dijo Gohan sonriéndole cálidamente. Hubo un silencio mientras ambos contemplaban al sol que se estaba poniendo, no se habían ido a casa en todo el día, ese era el momento perfecto, pensó Gohan, comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante esperando que nada saliera mal… _Grrr_ , se detuvo enseguida ¡maldición! Su hambre de saiyajin sacaba lo mejor de él.

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos volver ahora.

No… maldición… Gohan no quería volver porque él no podía ser romántico con Bulma alrededor y temía por la reacción del menor, en su lugar, solo acompaño a Trunks a casa.

-Bien, adiós, Trunks.

-¿Qué no te vas a quedar? Tenías hambre hace unos minutos atrás.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Le gustaba la comida que Bulma preparaba y pudo sentir el aroma filtrarse por la puerta donde Trunks estaba parado, el menor olía bien también.

-Nos vemos, niño-se alejó volando sin mirar atrás para no sentirse mal.

-Oh, estás en casa-dijo Bulma con buen humor-¿dónde está Gohan?-

-Oh… él tuvo que irse-respondió Trunks un poco triste.

-Oh, es una pena, hice mucho para él.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?

-¿Gohan me odia?

-No, querido, él te ama mucho-dijo sonriendo para sí misma, porque ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se había quedado? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? O quizás tenía miedo de que Trunks lo rechazara, probablemente, suspiró viendo hacía el bar que él tanto frecuentaba y fue hacía allí.

-Ah, señor Son, sabía que iba a volver.

-Sí, cállate y échame un poco de alcohol-dijo molesto y deprimido, arrojándole una propina al bartender.

-¡De inmediato, señor!-hubo un breve silencio mientras el bartender lo miraba asombrado y luego hablo-luce deprimido, señor Son-

Gohan ignoró su comentario por un momento, pero inclinó su cabeza.

-Sí, actualmente lo estoy.

-Bien, no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que lo esté molestando ya se le pasará-dijo el bartender mientras encendía la televisión-oh…no… esa pobre gente-

El saiyajin ebrio inclinó su cabeza otra vez y vio los destrozos en la televisión. Los gritos sonaban en sus oídos que eran sensibles a ese sonido que se volvía cada vez más y más alto retumbando en los oídos del hombre joven.

-¡No!-no pudo soportarlo más y corrió del bar. Estaba lloviendo, no llegó muy lejos, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué a mí?-

Entonces la lluvia pareció iluminarse y detenerse, no, no se detuvo, todavía la escuchaba, miro hacia arriba y pudo ver al joven semi-saiyajin mirando hacia abajo con un paraguas en la mano, se veía hermoso.

-Gohan-san, mamá pensó que estarías aquí ¿necesitas ayuda?-acercó su mano a Gohan.

Sin pensarlo, el joven acercó al adolescente a sus brazos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, lloró pero eso tampoco le importo y unas palabras inesperadas salieron de la boca de Gohan.

-Te amo, Trunks-pudo sentir al saiyajin más joven temblar ante esas palabras.

-Gohan-san, estás ebrio.

-¡No! ¡lo digo en serio!-el joven gritó estas palabras, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras decía las siguientes palabras-¡Te amo, Trunks y siempre lo he hecho!-

Besó a Trunks en los labios en un beso suave y tierno, pudo sentir como la tensión se iba mientras comenzaba a relajarse en los brazos de Gohan y entonces comenzó a besarlo con intensidad creando una abertura en sus labios cerrados, enredando sus lenguas en un beso húmedo al mismo tiempo que saiyajin más joven emitía suaves gemidos de placer, luego se separó de él.

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-san…-unieron sus labios de nuevo, al mismo tiempo tocó la erección de Gohan haciendo que se apartara y se levantara, sonrió-parece que alguien está emocionado-

-¡Oh, mierda!-dijo Gohan cubriéndose con las manos por la vergüenza provocando que su rostro se tornara de color rojo profundo. Trunks quitó las manos de Gohan y puso su mano ejerciendo una leve presión en ese lugar, esto provocó que el saiyajin soltara un suave gemido de placer.

-Gohan…-jadeó Trunks con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Sí?-respondió el otro saiyajin.

-Hazme tuyo.

Gohan se congeló, no, esto no podía ser más que un sueño, por mucho que quisiera, el adolescente aún era menor de edad.

-No lo sé, Trunks. No creo que…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡estoy listo! ¡siempre lo estuve! Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? tú me amas ¿no es cierto? ¡así que follame!-le exigió el menor.

Gohan quedó atónito ante esas palabras y pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del menor, no había temor… solo determinación. El joven suspiró ¿cómo podía llegar a debilitarlo de esa manera?

-Está bien, pero ni una palabra de esto a tu madre o me matara.

-Mi mamá no está aquí así que ella no lo sabrá.

* * *

Trunks se recostó en el sofá esperando a que Gohan trajera consigo una sábana, sin dudarlo, el saiyajin más alto saltó al sofá causando que el menor quedara encima de él, Gohan miró a su pequeño amante y sonrió mientras se acercaba y se besaron con sus lenguas enredándose en un húmedo beso. El adolescente tomó la erección del mayor causando que emitiera un profundo gemido de placer, el saiyajin comenzó a lamer el pecho de Trunks, luego lamio sus pezones haciendo que quedaran erectos y duros mientras el menor emitía un gemido.

La noche continuó con besos y placer, pero pronto llegó el día, el saiyajin adulto abrió sus ojos, su cabello era un desastre y su piel bronceada estaba bajo las sábanas, miro a su costado para encontrarse con un joven saiyajin de cabello lila, todo lo que pudo pensar fue " _¡Mierda! ¿Acabo de acostarme con un menor?_ " ahora estaba completamente despierto. El saiyajin más joven despertó.

-Hey, Gohan-san…-dijo un poco dormido.

-¡¿Trunks?! ¡¿Qué hicimos anoche?!-preguntó Gohan ahora histérico.

-Bueno, te embriagaste e hicimos el amor…

-¡No! ¡Esto está mal!-dijo Gohan abruptamente levantándose y comenzando a vestirse-¡maldita sea, soy tan idiota aprovechándome así!-

El saiyajin no respondió, en su lugar tomó la mano de Gohan y lo atrajo de vuelta a su lugar.

-Shhh, no digas eso… yo si quería que eso pasara…

Gohan solamente se dio por vencido y se acostó con las manos del adolescente unidas a las suyas, mientras el sol caía en un hueco del techo, ambos parecían ángeles. Después de un largo momento intimo, bajaron las escaleras solo para ser sorprendidos al ser saludados por Bulma.

-Hola, chicos.

Claro, los chicos ahora estaban en shock. La sensación de culpa de tener sexo a espaldas de tu madre sería muy difícil de mantener en secreto.

-Bien, siéntense los dos-les ofreció amablemente. Mientras ellos se sentaban frente a la mesa, Bulma se volteó hacia ellos, el saiyajin adulto susurro en el oído del más joven.

-¡Pensé que dijiste que tu mamá no estaría en casa!

-¡Lo hice!-susurró el otro saiyajin molesto-¡ella probablemente regresó a casa anoche!-

- _Genial… solo, genial_ -pensó Gohan.

-Entonces, Gohan, me imagino que estuviste bebiendo la otra noche ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, Bulma-respondió el hombre joven, arrepentido. Ella soltó una risa suave y sonrió para sí misma.

-Así que ¿Durmieron bien los dos?

Ante esta observación, los dos casi se atragantan con el desayuno que Bulma les había preparado.

-Vamos chicos, lo supe desde hace un tiempo y finalmente tuvieron el valor para aclarar sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Entonces ¿no estás enfadada?

-No ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Yo no puedo decidir sus vidas por ustedes, solo espero que sepan lo que quieren.

El saiyajin adulto se sonrojó y ahí habló.

-Confía en mí, Bulma, protegería a Trunks incluso si eso significa arriesgar mi propia vida.

-Sí, lo sé, Gohan. Ahora ¡vayan a entrenar ustedes dos! ¡No quiero tenerlos aquí sin hacer nada!

Ante el comentario, ambos salieron por la puerta. Entrenaron hasta que el sol cayó y entonces Gohan llevó a su joven koibito (*) a un lugar especial, un árbol de sakura, se sentaron allí por lo que pareció ser toda una vida, parecía que el único sonido que podía escucharse eran el latido de dos corazones como uno solo y el suave viento. Entonces, el saiyajin adulto hablo en un suave susurró en el oído del menor.

-Te amo, Trunks… eres mi cielo, mi tierra, mi todo, no sabría que hacer sin ti.

El adolescente se quedó sin palabras por un minuto procesando todo eso.

-Sí y tú eres mío también, Gohan.

Entonces Gohan tomó su mano con la suya y un suave beso rozó la piel suave del adolescente, este fue sin duda el momento más feliz en la vida del joven adolescente, soñaría con este día para siempre.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si tallamos nuestras iníciales para simbolizar nuestro amor para siempre?

El joven hizo un gesto mientras sacaba una navaja y tallaba las iníciale en un corazón, luego ambos se levantaron y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna pero lamentablemente, ese sería su último beso. Gohan había perdido su brazo peleando contra los androides, por mucho que Trunks estuviera con él intentando detenerlo para que no peleara, no funcionó, el saiyajin no dejó de lado su orgullo para pelear.

-¡Gohan! ¡No puedes pelear!-dijo el adolescente con los ojos llenos de esperanza, maldición esos ojos eran los mismos por los cual Gohan se había enamorado, la misma mirada que le dio cuando le pidió entrenar-¡por favor! ¡soy más fuerte ahora! ¡somos un equipo! ¡podemos hacer esto!-

-Está bien, Trunks, tu ganas, vamos-dijo el saiyajin sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo!-Trunks se veía feliz pero de repente, un golpe en el cuello por parte de Gohan lo dejo inconsciente.

-Lo siento, Trunks. Como dije antes, no sé de lo que sería capaz si algo te pasara…-lo besó en los labios y voló por última vez.

Cuando Trunks despertó, una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar. Su corazón se detuvo.

-No… no puede ser…-se reusaba a creerlo, voló sobre la ciudad que parecía una eternidad, sobre la oscura y fría ciudad, estaba lloviendo, entonces distinguió algo-no…-aterrizó y entonces pudo ver-Gohan… no, no puede estar muerto-

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos, corrió y sostuvo el cuerpo frío sin vida de su amante en sus cálidos brazos, entonces el adolescente supo que simplemente lo había perdido, la sangre fluía por sus dedos junto con la lluvia como una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

* * *

En el funeral, nadie hablo, solo se daban soporte y lloraban, cuando todo terminó Chi-chi fue a ver al joven saiyajin.

-Gohan me habló mucho sobre ti… él siempre estará ahí para ti, solo recuerda eso-le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Ella tenía razón, Gohan siempre lo protegería, sonrió y las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, se arrodillo y tomó una flor, la besó y la dejó mientras decía

-Te amo, Gohan… tú eres mi cielo, mi tierra, mi todo.

Leyó la tumba que él, su madre y la señora Son habían colocado, enterraron a Gohan bajo el árbol donde él y Gohan compartieron un beso especial y tallaron sus nombres, la tumba decía: " _Gohan Son, querido hijo, amigo y alguien que peleó hasta el final ¡nunca te olvidaremos, Gohan!_ " también estaban su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, Gohan tenía veinte años… era muy joven para morir, pensó el adolescente. Se levantó y en el viento pudo ver a su amante, Gohan, su corazón se detuvo.

-¿G-Gohan?

Los petalos de sakura cayeron del árbol y la brisa mecía el cabello negro de su sensei, se volteó para reconfortar a su joven aprendiz con sus suaves ojos grises.

-Trunks…-sonrió, los ojos de Trunks se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el ángel se aproximaba, entonces él hablo de forma suave como el viento-hey, no llores ahora ¿qué paso con mi hombre fuerte?-

¿Acaso él pensaba que era fuerte? Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Trunks.

-Hey, necesito que seas valiente, mi koibito-dijo tocando su rostro y Trunks no pudo sentir nada más, pero estaba aliviado de que Gohan estuviera ahí, Gohan se inclinó y lo besó, Trunks tembló como la primera vez que Gohan lo besó y se relajó, se separaron aunque Trunks no quería que terminara, extrañaba que hicieran el amor y se besaran bajo la luz de la luna, aunque sabía que en su corazón que eso no volvería a suceder, Gohan estaba muerto y algún día él también lo estaría pero por el momento no podría estar con él como lo deseaba.

-Tengo que irme ahora, Trunks.

Entendió que por mucho que quisiera, sabía que Gohan debía irse y algún día, él se uniría a Gohan y estarían juntos para siempre. Entonces Gohan susurró en voz baja contra el viento

-Te amo, Trunks-con eso desapareció en un remolino de plumas y una pluma cayó sobre su mano, la sostuvo contra su corazón y susurró, aunque Gohan se haya ido estaba seguro de que él oiría sus palabras

-También te amo, Gohan.

Y con eso estaba seguro de que siempre tendría sus recuerdos… para siempre…

* * *

Vocabulario japones:

(*) Koibito: [Etimología] palabra compuesta de Koi "cariño" y hito "persona" deriva del sustantivo Novio, novia o amante


	3. One-shot III: Secret

One-Shot III: Secret

By: _bvbsix_007_

Translation: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Trunks miro a su sensei con temor, lo había hecho, había derrotado a los androides y aunque Trunks no era lo suficientemente fuerte para incluso soportar esa oportunidad, lo ayudo como pudo, viviendo con temor ante la sola idea de que el próximo ataque de los androides fuera definitivo, fue en su mayor parte un suspiro de alivio; sin embargo, Trunks estaba en la cima de un edificio destruido, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus manos estaban sudando y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Decidió que hoy sería el día en el que dejaría de ser un bebé y le diría a su sensei la verdad, le diría a Gohan lo que sentía por él, obviamente estaba aterrado, él era un hombre fuerte, valiente e inteligente… Trunks solo se veía como un pequeño débil bebé llorón. Estaba seguro de que Gohan a veces pensaba lo mismo, él siempre mentía y le decía "Trunks, eres fuerte. Más de lo que tú piensas" eso último era lo que Trunks había grabado en su mente.

-Trunks, hey niño ¿estás bien? Te veo muy distraído.

Escuchó la profunda voz de Gohan detrás de él, Trunks suspiró y sintió su corazón caer cuando lo llamó "niño", odiaba esa palabra, odiaba esa palabra más que la jodida nada, era solo una bofetada en el rostro, otra prueba de que no había posibilidades de que Gohan le gustara más que solo un aprendiz o un amigo.

-¿Trunks?

-Um, sí, estoy uhh estoy bien, Gohan-Trunks se volteó y casi cayó hacia atrás de no ser porque Gohan estaba parado cerca de él-tengo una confesión que hacer, p-pero no puedo decírtelo, pienso que tú v-vas a o-odiarme-

-¿Odiarte? Nunca podría odiarte, Trunks. Eres como mi hermano pequeño-sonrió, despeinando el cabello de Trunks con su mano, el adolescente apartó su mano.

-¡ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDO DECIRTELO! Tú solo me ves como un hermano pequeño y nada más.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡NADA! Olvida lo que dije, ¡tengo que irme!-gritó el menor, volando lejos y lo más rápido que podía, pero por supuesto, Gohan es más rápido que él, fue jalado hacia atrás después de que una fuerte mano se aferró a su muñeca-¡déjame ir! ¡esto no es justo!-

La voz del adolescente se quebró mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, no era así como se suponía que terminara, él no pensó que sería tan difícil, había imaginado que confesaría su amor eterno, sería rechazado y luego fingirían que eso nunca pasó.

-¡Tranquilízate! Puedes contármelo.

-Tú eres la única persona a la que no puedo decirselo, Gohan. Te asustarás y te reirás de mí y terminaré por perderte.

Gohan le secó las lágrimas, preocupado por lo que debía confesarle, no podía ser tan malo como él suponía que debía ser.

-Te prometo, no importa que es, no voy a gritarte o a reírme de ti. Pero tampoco pienses que vas a perderme, confía en mí-dijo con su voz severa cuando atrajo al niño en un abrazo.

-Teamomásqueaunamigo. Losiento,Gohan-soltó el menor.

El hombre abrió la boca para pedirle al menor que repitiera lo que había dicho pero fue interrumpido por un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos, el niño se aferró a él y le dio un torpe y áspero beso, obviamente su primer beso también pero Gohan no podía corresponder el beso, aún estaba intentando registrar lo que estaba pasando, Trunks lucía mortificado cuando finalmente se separó de su sensei.

-¿Qué fue eso, Trunks?-preguntó un poco calmado para el asombro de Trunks.

-No sé lo que me pasó, lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, es una promesa.

El hombre tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos, Trunks intentó apartarse por temor a lo que Gohan iba a hacerle pero él lo sostuvo firmemente.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar el beso que recién acabas de darme? Vamos a comenzar de nuevo-las palabras de Gohan hicieron que el corazón de Trunks latiera en shock-solo sigue mis indicaciones-le dijo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar al adolescente otra vez.

Fue ese suave y lento beso lo que hizo que Trunks se relajara en los brazos de Gohan, tomó los brazos del menor colocándolos alrededor de su cuello antes de que sus brazos se aferraran a su pequeña figura. Trunks gimió contra los labios de Gohan mientras el hombre le apretó el trasero. Eso fue suficiente, se estaba dejando llevar, así que se apartó del niño de cabellos lilaceos.

Gohan le sonrió al niño frente a él dándole un pequeño beso, antes de cargarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo hacia la Corporación Capsula, él niño de catorce años seguía confundido pero… ¿acaso no era obvio lo que ese beso significaba?

-No eres el único que tiene una confesión, Trunks.


	4. One-Shot IV: So different so the same

One-Shot IV: So different… so the same

By: _Hentai Institute_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Tu, siempre fuiste tú, incluso cuando era un chibi (*) te tenía, entonces ¿no es apropiado que te tenga como chibi? Realmente no estoy muy seguro, quiero decir, sé que este tipo de afecto no está del todo… aceptado por la mayoría, pero hay algo tan Kami malditamente irresistible en ti ¿cómo puedo irme sin dejar que mi mente descanse?

Yo sé que te gusto, no es tan difícil darse cuenta, quiero decir, vamos, Trunks-san. Es muy fácil de ver: tus gestos, tus miradas, tu protección… no tienes que ser un genio para notarlo, lo sabes, se que te gusto. Quiero decir, realmente te gusto, es solo que… no pensé… que me gustarías también.

¿Sabes? En este momento pienso que eres más un hermano pequeño que un amante potencial, era tan fácil estar enamorado de Mirai, lo hacías todo tan fácil, eras mi todo, mi guardían, mi soporte… mi amor…pero al final, eso era todo lo que podía darte ¿no? Mi amor.

Haces que sea tan sencillo ver la verdad, Trunks-san, incluso a través del flequillo puedo observarte mirándome. ¿Sabes? Casi pensaría que es espeluznante… si no estuviera seguro de que eras uno de los buenos, eso de alguna manera lo hace más cómodo, creo, sabiendo que estás de nuestro lado, supongo.

Siempre fue tan fácil para mí perderme en ti, incluso como chibi, tienes cierto… carisma que no puedo negar, tampoco nadie más si vamos al caso, puedes verlo en tus gestos tan pronto entras en una habitación. Todo el mundo ama a Gohan pero no del mismo modo en que lo hago…

Eres lindo ¿lo sabes, Trunks-san? Los dulces, el helado, la ayuda con mi tarea, las flores… los paseos, el beso… fuiste el primero ¿sabes? Nunca he besado a Lime como todos piensan que hice, no puedo creer que tú seas el primero.

Y nunca me lo dijiste ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Acaso quieres lanzarme con una esfera de ki a otra dimensión? Nunca dijiste nada, nunca me lo contaste. Y muchas semanas después, no habías dicho nada… ¿me odias por eso?

Nunca pensé que me gustarías de esta forma, Trunks-san. Quiero decir… eres un chico, Okaasan (*) me contó todo sobre ese tipo de personas pero… no quiero creer nada de lo que ella dice ¿no está mal dudar de tus padres? Eso es lo que siempre me enseñaron ¿No está mal no ser tu mismo? Eso es lo que siempre me enseñaron…

Yo… yo no estoy seguro de que debería hacer, quiero decir, en verdad… creo… yo creo que te amo, Gohan-san pero yo no creo que sepa qué hacer ni a donde ir ¿tú también sientes algo por mi? ¿Algo más allá de un simple compañero? ¿Puedes seguir viéndome como un amigo? Sé que no has tenido muchos de esos, estar cerca de las personas de tu edad no es algo que hayas sido capaz de hacer.

Amo a mi Okaasan, ella es una increíble mamá y sé que ella solo tiene intenciones puras pero…yo no sé nada más, la quiero, realmente lo hago, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí pero… ¡maldición! ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil?

Sé que amas a tu familia, Gohan-san pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto de tu silencio es inducido por tu madre, sé de suma cuenta todo lo que haces, de eso estoy seguro je y luego esta ese momento en el que realmente le dijiste que irías con Okaasan a Namek, tienes tus agallas, chibi.

¿Por qué las respuestas ya no son fáciles? ¿Por qué no me puedo leer un texto y extraer la respuesta correcta como siempre lo he hecho? No me gusta esta indecisión, esta… sensación que tengo en la boca del estómago cada vez que oigo esto ser mencionado en una conversación. No me gusta, Trunks-san pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Desearía demostrarte una manera exacta de lo que significas para mí: cuán importante has sido en mi crecimiento. Un beso, es solo un beso ¿ne? No cuando es un beso de parte mía para ti, no cuando quiero que signifique más de lo que tú crees, no cuando es… mi manera de decirte cuanto te amo.

En un mundo perfecto, Trunks-san, podríamos ser amigos. Saldríamos a comer, hablaríamos de nuestro día, discutiríamos inventos e historias a través de diversas áreas del universo… podríamos ver una película o quizás debatir las diferencias entre las teorías de tu madre y Bulma-san… podríamos ser amigos, Trunks. Sería genial tener un amigo como tú.

En un mundo perfecto, podríamos ser amantes, tu y yo, podríamos salir por un helado… sé que tu favorito sigue siendo menta con chispas de chocolate, incluso podríamos ir a almorzar, podríamos hablar y reír de todas las cosas que haremos ahora, excepto… quizás por el hecho de que no quiero volver a casa solo al final de la tarde…

Fue tan extraño verte hoy, quiero decir, realmente no hemos… no hemos hablado el uno con el otro desde el otro día, bueno, supongo que tres semanas no pueden ser consideradas como "el otro día" ¿verdad? Mi concepto del tiempo se ha deteriorado desde que apareciste… yo… solo quiero saber cómo se supone que debe ser.

Lamento tener que estar aquí hoy, Gohan-san pero era por algo de necesidad, dado que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Okaasan y todo eso. La máquina del tiempo aún tiene otro mes más antes de que se cargue apropiadamente, espero que no te moleste si me quedo, chibi, prometo que no será por mucho más tiempo.

Pero a pesar de toda la confusión, aún me pregunto cosas por la noche cuando estoy en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, quiero decir ¿Quiero que te vayas? ¿Quiero que te quedes? ¿Lamento lo que pasó? ¿Quiero algo más? Creo que estoy cansado de todo, Trunks-san. Creo que estoy… cansado de pensar…

¿Te das cuenta de cuántos años tienes exactamente, chibi? ¿en serio? todas las que has tenido que soportar en tu vida, todas las muertes, las peleas, las lágrimas… sé que debes tener a tu padre por un tiempo más largo esta vez pero… ¿no es extraño como vengo hasta aquí para salvarlo solo para que él muera otra vez? Lamento mucho que tengas que estar allí para eso otra vez, Gohan-san. De verdad lo intenté…

Supongo que si Otousan (*) estuviera aquí, él sabría qué hacer. Sé que no puedo ir con Okaasan… y sin embargo quiero a Bulma como si fuera mi hermana mayor, no creo que ella este tan emocionada con mi decisión, Dende sabe que no puedo ir a hablar con Vegeta-san… ¿Quizás deba decirle al señor Piccolo?

Ya sabes, creo que el Namek lo sabe. No se si hablaste con él o si tiene algo que ver con su estado de ex guardían pero él lo sabe, y estoy seguro de que piensa que eso es adorable ¿se lo dijiste? Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esto todo el tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme lo suficiente como para meditar y mucho menos hacer mis tareas! ¡Maldito seas, Trunks-san! ¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar todo lo que se supone que estaba mal!

¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar que no sé nada!

¡Maldito seas por ser mi amigo!

¡Maldito seas por hacerme pensar que te amo…!

Realmente me preocupo por ti, niño. Quiero decir ¿cómo vas a ser en dos, tres, ocho años? ¿Acabarás igual que mi Gohan sin importar lo que haya pasado? No, no puedo permitir que eso suceda, eres incluso más fuerte que él cuando…

Eres más fuerte ahora, Gohan-san. Sí, nada más, me gustaría pensar que te ayude con eso.

Te amo, quiero decir, "amor" ¿qué es? Nunca se define de la misma manera dos veces en lo que respecta a diccionarios y enciclopedias… y si le preguntas a la gente que piensan, te darán su definición, sé que amo a mi madre y a mi padre, sé que amaré a mi nuevo hermano ya sea una niña o un niño no me importará. Yo "amo" a Bulma-san y estoy seguro de que en algún lugar "amo" a Vegeta-san pero… ¿Dónde encajas tú en esta ecuación?

Me gustaría… realmente volver a hablar contigo antes de irme, Gohan-san. Nunca fui bueno en las despedidas pero me niego a dejarte sin decir nada, aunque tampoco quiero sonar como un baka (*) ¿Me odiarías por amarte? ¿O te molestarías por irme?

¿Podrías llevarme contigo? Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el futuro: Otousan dijo que el viejo ermitaño tiene una hermana que puede ver el futuro ¿Es este nuestro futuro o el tuyo lo que ella ve? Quizás sea nuestro…

Tal vez sería mejor si me voy, tengo capsulas, puedo irme a vivir en una isla hasta que sea el momento de que me vaya… solo dile a Okaasan que esto es algo que tengo que hacer incluso dile que me voy de visita, todo lo que realmente necesito es un minuto para decirte que… necesito decirte todo antes de que desaparezca con la promesa de no volver… Eso es todo lo que realmente necesito ¿ne?

Siento como si mi… memoria, mi aprendizaje estuviera intentando engañarme, es unilateral "bosque para los árboles", ya sabes y mi consciencia suena exactamente como Okaasan. ¿Será posible para mí olvidar todo lo que me enseñaron? ¿Podría comenzar de nuevo, como una pizarra en blanco…?

Sabía que esta tentación estaría aquí cuando mi Okaasan me preguntó que estaba planeando hacer, y si no fuera por Goku-san seguramente habría regresado simplemente para verte de nuevo. Gomenasai (*), Gohan-san, se que nunca debería haber…

Tal vez ¿puedo olvidar…?

Entonces ¿crees que es posible? Como… en serio, quiero decir ¿puedo amarte? ¿el amor es la palabra correcta? ¿soy gay? Dende-sama ¿eso es verdad?

Yo… me siento responsable de algo, no estoy seguro de lo que es aún pero solo sé que hay algo… ¿soy malvado? Quiero decir, no es tan bueno estar jugando con una línea de tiempo como esta pero solo estoy haciendo lo que pensé que ayudaría, supongo que significa que es algo… bueno… ¿te he… corrompido? ¿te he contagiado?

Yo… soy… mm… gay, no, eso no me suena bien ¿es posible amar a un chico y no ser gay? Okaasan nunca me contó que hubiera días como este…

Tengo tanto miedo de que resulte ser como Otousama. Arrogante, egoísta, orgulloso, doloroso, apasionado, atento, solitario... yo... desearía que fuera más fácil. Quiero decir, si me voy esta noche ¿podría posiblemente dejarlo todo atrás...? Y si puedo ¿qué estoy perdiendo exactamente...?

Oh, es verdad, a ti.

Si yo voy contigo, si me escapo de la casa ahora mismo y vuelo hacia ti ¿podrías besarme de nuevo? ¿me dirías con palabras reales como te sientes? ¿me llevarías a casa contigo? ¿me llevarías lejos? Kami-sama… una parte de mí desea que…

Mi bolsa ya está equipada, realmente nunca la desempaque. Sería tan sencillo irse ahora… solo ir, entrenar durante las próximas seis semanas, la ventana está justo allí, ya está abierta. Puedo ir a cualquier lugar que quiera, excepto el único lugar en el que quiero estar…

¿Estarías dispuesto a hablar conmigo? ¿Podríamos resolver esto? Quiero decir, realmente me gustas, Trunks-san. Bueno… estoy empezando a pensar que realmente me gustas… como tú, como si me quisieras… yo… ¿eso está…bien…?

Quiero gustarte de la misma manera que me quieres, chibi. Quiero ver todo desde tu perspectiva, sé que estoy nervioso ¡no tienes idea! Pero… ¿es así como tú te sientes? ¿Estás nervioso también? ¿Somos iguales después de todo?

Sería muy fácil simplemente irnos ahora mismo, siempre tengo una bolsa llena, nunca se sabe cuando iras a entrenar al bosque con Otousan o si necesitas ir a otro planeta alienígena. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar mi cepillo de dientes… y la ventana ya está abierta, podría ser tan fácil…

Tal vez debería hablar con Otousama, mientras lo mantenga por menos de un minuto ¿debería ser capaz de resistirme, ne? Después de todo, el hombre está lleno de sorpresas… Hmn ¿sabes que sería realmente divertido? Si mi padre también estuviera enamorado de ti, Gohan-san pero eso podría asustarme…

Necesito saberlo, Trunks-san, necesito saber si estás pensando en esto también, podría volverme loco si estornudo una vez más…

¿Soy alérgico a algo? No creía que los saiyajin podrían enfermarse, bueno, supongo que los semi-saiyajin pueden ¿ne? Malditos estornudos…

* * *

-/ _Si Okaasan alguna vez se entera de esto, de todo esto, probablemente nunca podré casarme/_ -sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo que el viento liberara los confines de su visión, suspiró profundamente, volvió un ojo cauteloso hacia la luna, se suponía que no debía tenerle miedo, después de todo era solo una proyección que se originaba en la Corporación Capsula para evitar el inevitable pánico que surgiría al descubrir que ya no había luna, pero no debía dejar que se bajara la guardia.

Miro hacia abajo, observo a los árboles pasar apresuradamente, su entusiasmo por no hacer nada más que lo que habían hecho desde un principio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-/ _Suertudas/_ -pensó mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para mirar las estrellas mientras viajaba-/ _malditas cosas, probablemente nunca tuvieron que pensar tan duro sobre la completa existencia del mundo/_ -

Vio venir otro lento suspiro, sus dedos sostenían la bolsa de mano que colgaba, la puso a descansar sobre su estómago mientras continuaba su indeciso vuelo hacia el origen de la falsa luna.

Relajándose un poco bajo la calidez aterciopelada de la noche del final del verano, Gohan cerró los ojos, liberando una ligera nube de confusión en cuanto a su motivación.

-Es que… quiero decir, soy yo ¿Cómo es que puedes…?

Tanto él como sus pensamientos se estrellaron de cabeza en un obstáculo repentinamente presente.

Que gracioso… no recordaba que hubiera árboles o rocas tan altas.

El joven se incorporó, frotando ociosamente el golpe que había impactado en su cabeza con una expresión de dolor que hizo que su frente se hundiera más en sus pensamientos.

-Maldición-resopló irritado, congelándose de repente al escuchar su nombre.

-¿G-Gohan-san?

Nunca, en un millón de lunas habría pensado que Trunks se encontraría aquí con él, parpadeó de sorpresa, el príncipe de cabello lavanda se humedeció los labios persuadiendo el ambiente para que el silencio incómodo volviera a caer sobre ellos.

-Gohan…san ¿estás…estás bien?

Gohan miró, sin parpadear, a la figura medio oculta por su diminuta sombra iluminada por la luna ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿de dónde vino Trunks? ¿esto también era una proyección de la Corporación Capsula?

Dejando las preguntas de lado, retiró mano apoyada en la parte posterior de su cabeza para alejarla del golpe que había estado atendiendo solo por un breve momento, el semi saiyajin de ojos oscuros observó a su compañero.

-¿T-Trunks-san? Yo… no te vi, allí-lanzó una rápida mirada al suelo con los ojos vagando por el terreno en busca de su explicación invisible de por qué era que se encontraba allí a esa hora de la noche-lo…lo siento, supongo que no era…-volteó su ceja arqueada hacia el pálido Ouji (*)-en verdad no estaba prestando atención-

Dejó caer su cabeza en señal de disculpa, reprimiendo silenciosamente sus palabras quedando atrapado en su propio entorno.

-Maldito papá, maldito tú y tu…tu…-frunció el ceño.

-Yo, está bien, Gohan-san. Yo también estaba un poco distraído…-inclinándose levemente por respeto a su antiguo sensei, Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, adaptando el propio gesto de vergüenza de los Son-¿qué es lo que te trae por…-miró alrededor dejando caer su mano-… aquí?- ¿Qué hacía ahí de todos modos?

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron ante la sola idea de contarle su secreto a la persona que había estado contemplando en secreto.

-Yo… uhm, solo…-la inspiración lo golpeó-solo estaba terminando de estudiar algunas criaturas nocturnas que están en su hábitat natural, ya sabes- y un encogimiento de hombros cerró el acto, marcándolo para siempre.

Son Gohan: ¡pésimo mentiroso, extraordinario!

-¿Quieres decir como murciélagos y esas cosas?-Trunks sonrió.

-Hai (*)-Gohan asintió. Trunks entrecerró los ojos examinando el área.

-¿Todo el camino hasta aquí? Sugoi (*) no tenía idea de que pudieran llegar tan alto…

Gohan tragó saliva, su rubor desapareció por el pálido tono cerúleo del falso satélite.

-Sí, bueno ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no deberías estar…?-se atragantó, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que debería estar haciendo el semi-saiyajin pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse endeble-¿durmiendo o algo?-cerró los ojos con humildad- _de todas aquellas noches…_ -

Trunks colocó la mano detrás de su cabeza otra vez, algo aliviado por el hecho de que su compañero semi-saiyajin no lo estaba observando… bueno, visualmente, de todos modos "estaba solo" ¿qué podía decirle al niño para que no se asustara?

¡Maldición! ¡odiaba mentir! ¡lo odiaba! Aunque tenía que decirle algo a Trunks, pero ¿qué?...

La verdad.

Reaccionaron antes de verse a los ojos tomando un profundo respiro antes de hablar al unísono. La maraña de palabras puso el color rojo en sus mejillas, iluminando mutuamente cada facción de saiyajin con un escarlata pálido.

-Go…

-men…

Ajustando su bolsa, Gohan volvió a tragar saliva.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, Trunks comenzó a inquietarse.

-Trunks

-Gohan-san

Tal vez fue por instinto, quizás fue Kismet o tal vez un viento muy fuerte… pero lo que sea que los atrajo en un abrazo, se aseguró de que permanecieran así hasta que la noche pasara. Dirigiendo una nublosa mirada hacia los primeros rayos del amanecer, el Ouji de cabellos lilaceos le dio a su joven complemento un ligero apretón, despertando al niño de sus últimos minutos de la media siesta que compartieron en los brazos del otro.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder quitarse el cansancio de los ojos, Gohan observó con sumo cuidado como el sol se acercaba al cielo.

-Na…ni (*)

Kami-sama ¿había pasado tanto tiempo? Volvió una mirada dudosa hacia su otra mitad más alta que él, el miedo y la indecisión habían invadido su mente.

El príncipe bostezó dirigiéndole a su compañero de cabellos oscuros una triste sonrisa.

-Tu madre va a estar preocupada.

-Sí-Gohan desvió la mirada. Trunks instintivamente considero la situación.

-Te tienes que ir.

-Lo sé-el chibi suspiró. Se rió entre dientes.

-Si fuera tu padre y tuvieras que volver a casa, él podría haber venido detrás de mí si entraras oliendo como yo. / _Hay que agradecerle a la luna por sus pequeños favores ¿ne?/_

El son olfateó, si, definitivamente olía a Trunks podía ser una buena ventaja que su madre no fuera parte Saiyajin. Aunque esa teoría aún no se había comprobado...

Liberando el agarre que ejercía sobre el niño, el Briefs se pasó una mano por su rostro cansado.

-Sí…bueno…

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Había salido la noche anterior para huir y por lo que parecía, también lo había hecho el niño / _¿Quieres que me vaya, Gohan? Solo di esas palabras y me iré…/_

-Quédate conmigo.

Trunks negó con la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso?

Gohan ajustó su mochila, sus ojos seguían sin abandonar los orbes azul pálido frente a él.

-Quédate conmigo, Trunks-san, yo…-¿Qué?-yo creo que…-baja la voz y su mirada se desvió una vez más hacia el suelo-creo que… te amo-

Él lo dijo, lo dijo en voz alta, suspiró, se sintió mejor, mucho mejor.

El Ouji más joven se inclinó hacia adelante, cruzando sus ojos con los del joven semi-saiyajin.

-¿Gohan-san? / _Te maldigo niño, por saber siempre lo que estoy pensando…/_

El Son lo miró fijamente, parpadeando de vez en cuando para proteger su visión.

-Yo… te amo, Trunks-san. Por favor… no te vayas…-volvió a pensar su súplica-o si te vas, no te vayas solo-

Trunks no pudo evitar la contracción de una sonrisa que trataba de invadir la línea de sus labios ¿Acaso el menor solo dijo lo que acababa de decir…? Gohan abrió sus brazos, colocándolos firmemente alrededor del cuello del semi-saiyajin.

-Si necesitas irte, no te vayas solo…-dejó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida del príncipe haciendo que ese segundo durara un poco más-si necesitas ir, llévame contigo-

El joven sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo agarre a su joven consorte, tal vez había un verdadero Dios en el cielo después de todo…

-Hai, chibi. Entonces, si tú quieres, podemos irnos juntos.

-Hai- Gohan sonrió en el hueco del cuello de su príncipe ¿lo ven? No era tan difícil, retrocedió depositando un leve beso en los labios de su compañero-juntos, Trunks-san-

-Kun (*), chibi, san (*)-Trunks rió entre dientes-me hacen sentir viejo-

Gohan arqueó una ceja.

-Pero eres viejo, mayor, quiero decir…-se mordió el labio pensativo-¿no es así?-

-En realidad, chibi. Técnicamente solo tengo nueve meses…-Trunks sonrió ¿podrían ser las cosas más confusas de lo que ya eran?

-Bueno, supongo que eso nos convierte en chibis entonces, ne ¿chibi?-El semi-saiyajin de cabellos más oscuros sonrío. El Ouji se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea que te haga feliz, niño.

Gohan negó con la cabeza liberándose del agarre del otro joven.

-Claro, niño-despeino los pálidos hilos purpuras que estropeaban la verdadera herencia del Mirai-lo que sea que te haga feliz-

El príncipe entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven Son-

-Tú me haces feliz, Gohan.

Se sonrojó, intentando tocar el aire bajo sus pies.

-Tú también me haces feliz, Trunks-sa…kun…

Tomo un aire de felicidad mientras reanudaban su vuelo olvidado en la noche anterior, tomados de la mano. Trunks dirigió una mirada afectuosa hacia su pequeño acompañante, rechazando cordialmente la invitación al querer ocultar su creciente sonrisa, aún tendría que irse a casa dentro de un mes más o menos pero al menos tendría algo de compañía y no era como si no pensara en regresar, después de todo, él tenía familia aquí, amigos.

Y también tenía a su amor.

Tenían familia y amigos.

Ellos regresarían.

Ellos volverían a visitar esa época otra vez.

 _/Juntos/._

* * *

Vocabulario Japonés:

(*) Chibi: Sustantivo japonés derivado de la descripción de una persona pequeña o niña/o

(*) Okaasan: Palabra japonesa para referirse a un miembro familiar, en este caso, la madre

(*) Otousan: Palabra japonesa para referirse a un miembro familiar, en este caso, el padre

(*) Gomenasai/ Gomen: Se utiliza como una manera formal de disculpa, la forma corta "Gomen" se escucha muy frecuentemente, ya que la utilizan mucho los niños y jóvenes como una abreviación de la palabra.

(*) Ouji: Palabra japonesa que significa "príncipe"

(*) Sugoi: Exclamación japonesa de sorpresa o entusiasmo, equivalente a "¡genial!", "¡buenísimo!", "¡excelente!" o "increíble" y "asombroso".

(*) Nani: Sencillo, significa "¿Qué?" en Japonés

(*) Hai: Modo de afirmación

(*) Kun, san: Muestras de respeto hacia una persona


	5. One-Shot V: Somewhere my love

One-Shot V: Somewhere my love

By: _Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Gohan apoyo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba tendido confortablemente en el césped fuera de la Corporación Capsula; era una de esas raras veces en las que se tomaba un descanso de su constante entrenamiento cuando este se estaba tornando oscuro. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, la puesta de sol llena de salpicaduras anaranjadas, amarillas y rosas, la aparición de la luna sobre las montañas distantes, los rayos dorados mostraban que el sol se desvanecería en un pequeño duelo antes de sucumbir a la voluntad de la luna, el viento de la noche soplaba a través de los árboles en el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula, el burbujeo del río que seguía lentamente su curso. Era difícil pensar que el mundo estaba al borde del genocidio, toda la población humana.

Gohan suspiró, respirando juguetonamente soplando las hébras negras que caían en sus turbios ojos color chocolate. La mayor parte de su vida había estado involucrado en luchar y en su joven protegido, Trunks, el príncipe de cabellos liláceos, había vivido toda su vida bajo las limitaciones de la batalla, pensó en su amigo mucho más joven que él, el joven de veinte años frunció el ceño. Trunks parecía más distraído de lo habitual ¿los preadolescentes de trece años siempre fueron así? Gohan no lo podía recordar, fue hace tanto tiempo, el sonido de una puerta golpeando sacudió al Son de sus pensamientos.

Trunks emergió, sus helados ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz tenue, camino lentamente hacia Gohan, sus manos estaban cruzadas frente a su cintura, sus pasos eran dudosos, Gohan levantó la vista para encontrarse con Trunks y se sorprendió por la cantidad de miedo ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? Gohan se apoyo sobre sus codos, mirando al chico que se aproximaba, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y palmeó la hierba a su lado en una invitación abierta. Trunks hizo una pausa, inseguro de sus propias intenciones antes de ceder, se sentó junto a su sensei cerrando los ojos, Gohan aprovechó el momento para analizar a su aprendiz. En el rostro juvenil se había perdido algo de su alegre vigor, líneas de ansiedad que no correspondían con su edad se grababan en sus rasgos; su piel ligeramente bronceada se había vuelto más pálida.

Gohan inmediatamente se movió a una posición sentada, con las piernas cruzadas en su regazo, colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro del otro, se sorprendió cuando Trunks se estremeció, sus ojos mostraban tanto miedo y anhelo que Gohan estaba seguro de que su mente estaba imaginando el breve destello de emoción. Gohan alcanzó al más joven, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Trunks. Trunks lo empujó lejos, poniéndose de pie enojado.

-¡No me toques, Gohan-san!-fue todo lo que dijo Trunks mientras huía de su vista, Gohan dejó escapar un audible suspiro, un poco más enojado con la actitud de Trunks. Gohan saltó del suelo y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Trunks! ¡Espera!-gritó Gohan, seguro de que el resto del mundo podría escucharlo. Gohan estaba agradecido de que tuviera más experiencia que su amigo, ya que en cuanto vio la gris y sombría camisa, este agregó un estallido extra de velocidad cuando Trunks se derrumbó, las manos sostenían en puñados el césped, Gohan se sentó a su lado con los brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura-Trunks… ¿Qué sucede?-

Trunks sollozó entrecortadamente.

-¡Lo odio, Gohan-san!-gritó golpeando el suelo-¡odio esta vida, Gohan-san! ¡odio la lucha! ¡odio la muerte! ¡odio a los androides! ¡odio todo!-Trunks emitió esta última palabra jadeando, se giró y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan-odio lo que siento, Gohan-san-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Trunks?-Gohan acarició los mechones lilaceos, sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de las hebras, la acción simplemente hizo que Trunks llorara más fuerte y más pesado, se aferró a la tela del gi de Gohan, sus manos estrujaban como si fueran las patas de un gato-Trunks, por favor, dime, estás comenzando a preocuparme-

Gohan conocía esta preocupación, el infierno solo había comenzado unos meses atrás…

Trunks dejó de llorar, sus resplandecientes ojos azules se encontraron con los de su sensei.

-Gohan-san… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?

-N-No, yo no…-la extraña pregunta tomo a Gohan por sorpresa.

-Ya veo-un pequeño rayo de esperanza surgió-¿Y alguna vez…?-

-No hay tiempo para enamorarse, es una carga en nuestro objetivo de derrotar a los androides.

La esperanza se había ido, era evidente en la tenue sombra que se proyectaba sobre los ojos de Trunks, Gohan se rió entre dientes, su mano sostuvo la mejilla del menor, Trunks miró a su sensei, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

-Pero…si me lo presentaran y conociera a esa persona realmente bien, me gustaría.

-Cuando hablas de conocer a esta persona realmente bien… ¿qué tan bien?

-Solo a alguien que conozco de hace más de cinco años.

El cerebro de Trunks procesó rápidamente la información

- _¿Cinco años? Él solo me conoce desde hace más de cinco años ¿eh? Entonces eso significa que ¿soy yo?_ -Trunks sonrió, inclinándose ante el suave toque, solo había conocido la verdadera compresión de Gohan y de su madre; el resto… él nunca lo supo, incluso su propio padre. Trunks beso la palma callosa-Gohan-san... ¿y si esta persona es otro hombre?-

-No me importa-Gohan se acercó a Trunks.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa si esa persona es más joven que tú?-susurró Trunks, respirando con dificultad. Gohan presionó sus labios con los de Trunks en un suave beso, disfrutando el sabor del joven adolescente.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-Trunks asintió felizmente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan-Trunks… ¿me amas?-

-Te amo mucho, Gohan-san. Tenía miedo de que… no me correspondieras.

-Aaah ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un niño y soy ocho años menor que tú-Trunks arrugó su nariz y volvió a besar a Gohan.

-Bueno… también te amo, Trunks.

-Me alegro, no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho si no me correspondías-Trunks bostezó, cansado de tanto llorar-Gohan-san ¿dormirías conmigo?-ante la amplia mirada de Gohan, Trunks se rió-¡no de esa manera! Quiero decir ¿me abrazarías esta noche?-

-Por supuesto que lo haré, vamos ¿quieres que te lleve?-Trunks asintió, Gohan tomó a su joven novio en sus brazos y regresó a la Corporación Capsula, la calidez que le produjo tener a Trunks en sus brazos fue agradable, hizo que Gohan se sintiera tan… feliz, una sensación que hacía años que no había sentido, Gohan cambió el peso entre sus brazos abriendo la puerta trasera, asintió saludando a Bulma.

Bulma sonrió volviendo a sus cálculos, la genio de cabellos celestes observó la forma en la que Gohan sostenía a su hijo y su sonrisa se amplió.

-Les tomo el tiempo suficiente-comentó, mirando a Gohan desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Gohan dejó al menor en su cama, desvistiéndolo y colocándole su pijama, Trunks murmuró, sus ojos soñolientos se fijaron en Gohan. Gohan se rió quitándose todo su gi, excepto sus pantalones, arrastrándose a la cama, Gohan atrajo a su amor más cerca de él, Trunks se acurrucó junto a Gohan besando su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Gohan-san.

-Buenas noches, amor.


	6. One-Shot VI: Secrets by the moon

One-Shot VI: Secrets by the moon.

By: _Ice Angel_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Podría quedarme aquí para siempre, bañado por el suave resplandor de las luces lunares, mis brazos completamente envueltos alrededor del pequeño bulto que está tan cerca de mi cuerpo y mi corazón, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la sedosa sensación de tu pálida piel sin marcas contra mi piel bronceada y desgastada por las peleas, es un éxtasis sentir tus mejillas calientes bajo mis callosas yemas de los dedos. Estoy en el cielo...

La sensación de tus tiernos labios sobre los míos…

Tu pequeña y suave lengua acariciando la mía…

Tu sumisión para mi…

Sin embargo; tú me controlas.

Eres mi todo en ambos mundos, un mundo tan oscuro en el que puedes pintar el cielo de una docena de dimensiones con la desolación que lo habita, la sangre que se ha derramado sobre él y los horrores que contiene, en ese mundo eras la luz, la única esperanza para nuestro mundo, pusiste al mundo en movimiento. Pero luego de esa fatídica noche el mundo fue silenciado, sumido en un pozo de infinita oscuridad, el día que te sostuve contra mi pecho, las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro cuando te llamé… rogando porque no me dejaras, pero lo hiciste.

Ahora, en este mundo, los cielos están pintados con los tonos plateados de los amaneceres que he visto contigo, iluminados por tu sonrisa y tu inocencia, en este mundo estoy más cautivado por ti, enamorado del sonido musical de tu risa y el brillo a través de tus profundos ojos. Una vez más, la vela de la esperanza que había estado enterrada bajo mi corazón hecho jirones por tanto tiempo, ha sido encendida, las pesadillas de un mundo infernal que me atormentaban día y noche fueron borradas de mi mente cuando estoy acostado aquí, capaz de sostener tu ágil cuerpo cerca del mío, tu dulce aroma ahuyenta las sombras que han amenazado con consumirme durante tanto tiempo; estoy completo…

Estar lejos de ti, aunque sea por un segundo, me lastima el corazón. Es como si me perdiera una vez más, en la oscuridad, incapaz de encontrar la salida, pero tú me iluminas, tú me haces vivir, me haces querer avanzar hasta el día siguiente, solo para saber que tú estarás allí, a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

Te acerco más, sintiendo como escondes tu cara dentro de mí, gimiendo por el contacto de esos labios de color cereza contra mi pecho desnudo, no puedo perderte, no ahora, te acabo de encontrar… sumerjo mi rostro en los espesos mechones de ébano de tu cabello, cayendo al cielo que tu creaste. Solo somos nosotros dos, acostados sobre las sábanas de mi cama, los rayos de la luna acariciando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, trazando su camino sobre nuestras figuras delgadas, masajeando suavemente los poderosos músculos que yacen debajo de nuestra carne Saiyajin. Las estrellas que brillan contra la aterciopelada oscuridad sobre nosotros son los únicos testigos de nuestro acoplamiento, nos dirán, nos dicen con sus luces parpadeantes, que la oscuridad del cielo nocturno esconde nuestro secreto de aquellos de tu mundo.

Eres tan joven, la tentadora fruta prohibida que has tenido frente a mí que he devorado sin pensar en las consecuencias, no pude resistirme, lo siento, no podía soportar simplemente mirarte, tenía que tenerte para hacerte mío una vez más. Te he despojado de tu inocencia, dejándote a conocer y experimentar cosas que un niño de tu edad no debería saber todavía, sé que he sido egoísta, pero no pude resistirme.

Pero sé que no eres un niño, ningún niño podría hacerme sentir como tú. Aunque tu cuerpo es joven, tu alma y mente están muy por delante de sus años. Tus ojos; esos deslumbrantes orbes obsidiana que tienen tanta inocencia también muestran la sabiduría despreciada por años de guerra y dolor, los ojos son las ventanas del alma y del amor. No puedes esconder tus sentimientos de mí, desviando la mirada, escondiéndote detrás de la suave caricia de un rubor en tus mejillas juveniles...

Solo estoy pensando en ti…

Cuanto te quiero…

Estar contigo…

Estar dentro de ti…

Para sentirte debajo de mí…

Suplicándome…

Un suave gemido escapa de mis labios, el débil sonido resonó contra las oscuras paredes de esta habitación, puedo sentir como te mueves, tu aliento se acelera, el aire cálido y suave que escapa de la deliciosa caverna que es tu boca, baila sobre la sensible carne de mis pezones. Lentamente, se abre un párpado celestial, tus ojos oscuros, cubiertos con lo que queda de tus sueños, fijándose en los míos…

Puedo sentir mi dificultad para respirar, eres tan hermoso, la criatura mítica que juega en mis recuerdos durante el día y bendice mis sueños en la oscuridad de la noche, es como si con un solo toque pudieras haber desaparecido, desaparecido de mi vida una vez más… solo una mera aparición, un sueño. Como si pudieras leer mi mente, el toque aterciopelado de tus suaves dedos rozaron mis labios, acariciando mi rostro, tu suave palma presionó mi mejilla, en tus ojos están esas ventanas que puedo leer tan bien, nuestras acciones no tienen reparo, esos ojos tan viejos en el rostro de un niño me tranquilizan, presionando mis cálidos labios húmedos en tu pequeña palma. Y allí, bajo el silencio de la luna y el centelleo de las estrellas, bañado en las sombras de la noche, puedo mostrar el amor verdadero que mi corazón posee para ti. Soy capaz de apreciar la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, el sabor de tus labios en los míos, la calidez de tu cuerpo que ya compite con el mío, el sudor que brilla sobre tu pálida piel.

La sensación de nuestros cuerpos, alcanzando su propia cima juntos como si fuéramos uno.

Y somos… uno…

Acostados allí, en el resplandor de nuestro amor, con nuestra respiración pesada, estoy feliz. Pero el suave tono azul comienza a iluminar el cielo fuera de la ventana que nos advierte que el sol traicionero, persiguiendo los secretos de la noche, se mueve para exponernos, y aunque lo odie, aunque mi alma duela, debemos separarnos.

Un último beso abrasador, uno de promesa, amor y lujuria, esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para sentirte. Tu no lo sabes… lo siento, koibito…

Por mucho que odie dejarte, tanto como odio alejarme, crees que nuestra despedida será breve, que es nuestro último adiós. Ese beso, se quedará conmigo para siempre, ya sea para atormentar mis sueños o alegrar mis días, es la última oportunidad que tendré para estar a tu lado.

Porque no somos más que esclavos de la vida, simples cosas que el destino debe controlar, debo regresar y pintar mi triste mundo con colores más claros, trayendo la luz que has traído a mi vida, a mi mundo y sé que no pasará ni un día sin que mi mente caiga sobre ti, el único amor que mi corazón puede tener, porque es tuyo y solo tuyo.

Te amo, Gohan…

No importa donde esté…

No importa ni el día ni el tiempo que pase

Eres tú a quien más amo

Mi koi, mi amor, mi Gohan

Por siempre seré tuyo

Mirai no Trunks Briefs.


	7. One-Shot VII: The Fantasy

One-Shot VII: The fantasy [+18]

By: _Freewater_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

No muchas personas lo saben o están dispuestas a admitirlo pero el sonido de hacer el amor es casi tan dulce como el acto mismo. La respiración dificultosa, el crujido de la cama, los nombres con los que se llaman mutuamente mientras están en éxtasis, todo eso es suficiente para hacer que me corra.

Su respiración irregular en la parte posterior de mi cuello es increíble, es cálido, dulce y casi tan bueno como la sensación dentro de mí, entrando, saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

Oh, dios. No pares, no pares ¡se siente tan bien! ¡se siente tan bien!

Apenas puedo creer que sea yo, es lo mismo cada vez que estamos juntos. Dios, amo a este hombre.

Hoy es su turno de llegar a la cima y como siempre, lo hace con una actuación estelar. Me alegro de haberme reportado enfermo hoy, porque simplemente no podía perder un tiempo de calidad con mi bebé sobre un montón de papeles inútiles que necesitan mi atención.

Gruñe mi nombre en mi oído detrás de mí, sujetándome más fuerte en un esfuerzo por obtener más control y hacer que dure un poco más, está a punto de correrse, él siempre hace eso antes de correrse.

Unas pocas embestidas duras más tarde, no puedo contarlas porque mi mente no podría hacer ningún trabajo real en este momento si mi vida dependiera de ello, envuelve su brazo libre con fuerza a mi alrededor, y el otro lo necesita para sostenerse, entierra su rostro en mi cuello, se estremece y gime bajo cuando entra en mí lentamente, ordeñándose hasta que se seque.

Nunca me cansaré de esta sensación, pero aún no he terminado.

No te detengas, estoy casi allí, por favor, dios ¡no pares!

Tengo la mala costumbre de mendigar cuando estoy a punto de correrme, siempre me siento tonto cuando lo recuerdo más tarde, pero en este momento no me importa, quiero que me libere ¡AHORA!

Él se retira y me empuja sobre mi espalda, sonrío a sabiendas mientras se prepara para caer sobre mí.

Él siempre hace eso cuando es el primero en venirse, no es que me importe ni nada, hay menos desastres.

Mi espalda se arquea y los dedos de los pies se curvan, su boca hábilmente me trabaja ahora, gemidos inadvertidos escapan de mi garganta antes de que salga aullando mientras hundo mis manos en su cabello.

Él saca su boca, comienza a besarme y lamer mi miembro, bastardo burlón, y no volverá a trabajar hasta que le gruña amenazante, él solo sonríe antes de chuparme de nuevo.

A él le gusta cuando me cabreo con él en la cama, no me preguntes por qué, para mucha gente eso sería lo último que intentarían hacer mientras sacan algo de sus amantes, pero lo hace.

Grito su nombre y me arqueo casi al salir de la cama cuando llego, mi cuerpo se contrae y se convierte en una pila de carne licuada mientras me hundo más en el colchón, respirando con dificultad mientras deslizo distraídamente mis manos a través del cabello sudoroso de mi amante, tocando su rostro amorosamente con mis dedos.

Dios, amo a este hombre…

* * *

No pasó ni media hora después, Trunks estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ajustándose la chaqueta y atándose los zapatos mientras se preparaba para salir.

Gohan está al otro lado de la cama ahora deshecha, haciendo lo mismo.

Trunks echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor, suspirando mientras sacaba un cigarrillo e intentaba evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras lo encendía, tomando una calada desesperada para calmar sus nervios. El humo del cigarrillo apenas se notaba ahora que el aroma del sexo flotaba en el aire.

La fantasía había terminado y era momento de regresar a la realidad.

Trató de evitar que su corazón cayera mientras se preparaba para irse. Podía permitirse un lugar mucho mejor para que se llevaran su lujuria, pero un hotel caro en el último piso sería demasiado elegante, demasiado extravagante, demasiado romántico y no sería bueno tener eso, parecería que estaba esforzándose por conseguirlo, como si de verdad le importara y preocuparse en arruinar lo que tenían, eso no podía suceder.

Gohan se acercó para besar sus hombros, ronroneando en su oído mientras le masajeaba los costados.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?-preguntó, mostrándose impaciente por su próxima reunión.

Trunks enseñó rápidamente sus características para aparentar ser más duro mientras se apartaba de lo más cercano a su broma de una relación en un abrazo amoroso verdadero. Porque si Gohan no se detenía, Trunks seguramente lo convencería de nuevo para hacerlo otra vez.

-Sí, está bien, simplemente no te retrases como la última vez-se burló, tomando otra bocanada calmante de su cigarrillo. Había intentado dejarlo una vez pero a veces juró que se volvería loco sin la complicada carrera de ratas que era su vida. Por lo tanto, la cadena de fumar.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Lo que sea-dijo, Trunks lo siguió de cerca como siempre lo hacía.

Hicieron lo que vinieron a hacer, así que no tenía sentido quedarse más de lo necesario. Sin embargo; Trunks deseó haber podido quedarse más tiempo. Si tan solo pudieran fingir por un poco más de tiempo, lo que estaban haciendo significaba mucho más para el contrario.

Trunks cerró la puerta rota, era el número ocho del motel barato, detrás de él, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era devolver la llave de la habitación.

Gohan lo miró de arriba abajo y le dio un largo beso en los labios, uno que brindaba volúmenes de posesividad, pero más específicamente, transmitía un mensaje diciendo algo así como "¡eres mío!" como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

Una gran sonrisa se curvó en su rostro antes de saludar amigablemente y despegar hacia el cielo nocturno. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo fuera un buen amigo, se despedía y no como un amante antes de volver a casa con su esposa.

* * *

Trunks habría dado cualquier cosa para la persona por la que Gohan iba a casa noche tras noche, pero en cambio se vio obligado a conformarse con ser el cero a la izquierda, fantaseando sobre como él era el amor de la vida de Gohan, el centro de su universo, el que compartía su cama con más que sexo casual.

Era tan injusto que Gohan tuviera que volver con su esposa, pero Trunks no podría tenerlo como él lo hizo, no si quería mantener lo que tenían y lo triste era que pensó que valía la pena.

Siempre pensaba en la esposa de Gohan, Videl. No era un pensamiento odioso, no, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo aquí pero estaba lleno hasta los topes con los celos y algunas veces tenía un toque de sarcasmo y enojo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, dolía, no importaba cuánto intentara ocultarlo, dolía. El hecho de que Gohan pudiera follarlo y admitir abiertamente que ni siquiera le caía bien dos minutos después, y cómo todavía podía estar tan apegado al hombre a pesar de las crueles palabras que le decía.

Se rió de sí mismo, por ser tan tonto como para estar cerca de un hombre tomado. Por permitirse ser poseído cuando juró que nunca lo haría.

- _La perra no sabe lo afortunada que es_ -pensó, alejándose, esperando con ansiedad el día siguiente.


	8. One-Shot VIII: Just the two of us

One-Shot VIII: Just the two of us

By: _Leelee_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

 _I see the crystal raindrops fall_

 _And see the beauty of it all_

Mire a mi aprendiz por el rabillo del ojo, observándolo mientras se recostaba sobre la suave hierba, permitiéndose descansar un poco después de nuestro entrenamiento, él nunca se relaja por completo, aunque no es que lo culpe por ello; con los androides acechando, nadie puede bajar la guardia por completo. Vi como sus ojos azules se cerraban en su totalidad, su mente estaba satisfecha con su reciente progreso.

Él tiene hermosos ojos.

 _Is when the sun comes shining through_

 _To make those rainbows in my mind_

Nunca antes lo había pensado realmente (está bien, si lo hice…) pero todo en Trunks era hermoso, todo lo que hizo fue hecho con una gracia natural heredada de su padre. Permití que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, observando su pequeña pero musculosa figura.

-¿Gohan?

Parpadee rápidamente, notando que ese príncipe de cabellos lilas me estaba hablando.

-¿Gohan?-repitió-¿estás bien?-

-Uh, sí, Trunks. Solo estaba… pensando en los androides… si…

-Oh.

 _When I think of you some time_

 _And I want to spend some time with you_

Se acomodo de forma que quedara de costado, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo sobre la hierba, me miró con esos expresivos ojos azules.

-¿Crees que podremos vencerlos? Quiero decir, son tan fuertes. Cada vez que vamos a la batalla, siempre nos derrotan.

-Lo sé, Trunks. Pero no te preocupes, podremos hacerlo.

-¡Pero solo somos nosotros dos, Gohan!

 _Just the two of us_

 _We can make it if we try_

 _Just the two of us_

Sonreí, sus palabras invocaron un recuerdo de lo más profundo de mi mente.

-¿No es eso una canción?

-¿Qué?-Trunks parpadeó, obviamente nunca había escuchado la canción de la que le estaba hablando.

-"Solo somos nosotros dos"… ya sabes…just the two of us…we can make it if we try…no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo ¿verdad?

La expresión en blanco en el rostro de Trunks fue más que suficiente respuesta a mi pregunta, sonreí de nuevo.

-Amigo, eres viejo. Nunca antes había escuchado esa canción-dijo.

Me reí suavemente y él me sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Mi risa se apagó y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, teniendo un ángel delante de mí. Era tan raro ver a Trunks mostrar una sonrisa genuina, había olvidado cómo podía iluminar su rostro, acentuando sus ya atractivas facciones.

 _You and I_

-¿Gohan?

Mi cerebro apenas registró su suave llamada y sacudí la cabeza, despejándolo de todos mis pensamientos, ahora no era el momento de vivir en un mundo de fantasía, tenía un planeta que proteger, un aprendiz para entrenar.

-¿Gohan? Has estado distraído todo el día ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Trunks. No te preocupes por eso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Puedes decírmelo ¿Crees que soy demasiado joven para entender? Honestamente, Gohan, ya no soy un niño.

Él tenía un punto a favor, en este mundo era difícil para cualquier persona tener una infancia. Todos los niños tuvieron que crecer rápido, esa era una de las principales razones por las que peleo: para darle a los niños la oportunidad de ser un niño, especialmente Trunks. Sabía que no podía recuperar lo que los androides habían hecho pero si pudiera derrotar a esos monstruos mecánicos, entonces podría ver esa sonrisa iluminar su rostro con más frecuencia.

-Gohan… lo estás haciendo de nuevo, estoy realmente preocupado por ti.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

Vi como fruncía su ceño, su labio inferior sobresalía levemente ¡se veía tan malditamente lindo! Entonces noté un parpadeo de inspiración en sus ojos por un segundo antes de que esos orbes zafiro comenzaran a brillar por las lágrimas.

 _We look for love, no time for tears_

 _Wasted waters's all that is_

-¿Trunks?

Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba usando su habilidad para llorar ordenando que le contara mi secreto, sonreí mentalmente por su astucia. Lo observe mientras su labio inferior bajaba un poco más, sus ojos se volvían más brillantes por las lágrimas, su nariz temblaba con cada inhalación.

-Esa mirada no funcionará en mí, Trunks-le dije, ambos sabíamos muy bien que la declaración era una mentira.

 _And it don't make no flowers grow_

 _Good things might come to those who wait_

Trate de apartar mi mirada de la suya, los iris de color cerúleo se encogieron aún más con cada segundo que pasaba, pero fue en vano, mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, una parte de mi no quería apartar la mirada.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucede, Gohan?

Me mordí el labio, sofocando el impulso de reírme con su pequeña voz, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

La tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció y suspiró, se secó los ojos con las mangas y me miró por un momento, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo por su rostro, un brillo travieso creció en sus ojos, se sentó y se arrastró hacia mí, cortando la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, de repente nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

 _Not to those who wait too late_

 _We got to go for all we know_

-Por favor, Gohan…-susurró, su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el rostro.

Reprimí un sonrojo cuando note que su tono de voz había bajado, busque en sus ojos un indicio de lo que estaba planeando, pero no encontré nada, él podía enmascarar perfectamente sus emociones igual que Vegeta.

-Trunks…

Lo que sea que estuviera planeando, hizo desaparecer mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de un toque en mi pierna, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi muslo derecho, sentí un calor crecer en mi entrepierna y les agradecí a los dioses porque llevaba puesto mi gi holgado de entrenamiento.

-Vamos, Gohan. Solo somos nosotros dos…

 _Just the two of us_

 _We can make it if we try_

 _Just the two of us_

Tragué saliva, solo somos nosotros dos, Kami, nunca podré quitarme esa canción de la cabeza ahora. Trunks movió su rostro más cerca, la punta de su nariz tocaba la mía, su cabello sedoso rozaba mis mejillas, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con cierto deje de… ¿lujuria? No, no puede ser. Debe ser mi imaginación…

 _Just the two of us_

 _Building castles in the sky_

 _Just the two of us_

Su mano se aferró y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa sexy, una sonrisa muy sexy ¿cuándo aprendió a hacer eso? cerró el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y presionó sus labios en los míos, eran suaves, tal como lo habían sido en mis sueños, cuando su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca para lamer mis labios, con gusto los separé permitiéndole la entrada.

 _You and I_

Nuestras lenguas luchaban, luchaban por el dominio, levante mi mano dudoso al principio para pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Un gemido escapó de su garganta y de repente mis pantalones sueltos se volvieron demasiado confinados.

Fue demasiado pronto, Trunks retiró su lengua para mi consternación, debió haberse dado cuenta porque se rió entre dientes para sí mismo. Me besó de nuevo con ternura y comenzó a morder y chupar mi labio inferior, su mano que había estado descansando pacientemente en mi muslo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, acariciando mi pierna, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente el material, haciéndole cosquillas a la sensible carne que había abajo.

 _I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

 _On the window down the hall_

Se apartó de mí, su mano aún acariciaba mi muslo, sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa sexy otra vez.

-¿Me dirás ahora?-preguntó con voz ronca.

Abrí la boca para responder pero no salieron las palabras, las sensaciones de ese beso aún estaban frescas en mi mente… y en mis pantalones, mire hacia abajo esperando que mi erección no fuera muy obvia.

Lo era.

Bueno, tal vez Trunks no se daría cuenta.

-Bien, parece que alguien está un poco emocionado ¿ne?

¡Maldita sea!

Me reí nerviosamente, moviéndome en vano en un intento de encubrirlo, las comisuras de la boca de Trunks se movieron hacia arriba y se mordió el labio para sofocar sus risitas. Sentí que me ardían las mejillas y supe que me estaba sonrojando furiosamente, la visión causó que Trunks se sacudiera con una risa reprimida.

 _And it becomes the morning dew_

 _Darling, when the morning comes_

Después de que Trunks se calmara a una capacidad razonable y mi vergüenza se hubiera desvanecido, enfocó sus magníficos ojos azules en mi y giro su cabeza hacia un lado, sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Uh, Gohan ¿te importaría si… me ocupo de eso por ti?

 _And I see the morning sun_

 _I want to be the one with you_

Mis cejas se arquearon en completo shock ante su pregunta ¿simplemente me pregunto… lo que creo que acaba de preguntar?

-Trunks…

Se deslizó más cerca de mí, su mano regresó a mi pierna, vagando más y más por mi muslo, sus dedos rozaron la punta de mi erección, el contacto aún se sentía a través de la tela, me estremecí ante su toque.

-Trunks-dije de nuevo-yo…-

-¿No quieres que yo…?

-¡No! Quiero decir, yo…-me detuve tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de expresar mis emociones-no sé cómo decir esto…-

-Solo dime lo que sientes-dijo con una mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos.

 _Just the two of us_

 _We can make it if we try_

 _Just the two of us_

Tomé una respiración profunda, exhalando mientras suspiraba y recolecté mis pensamientos.

-Trunks… la razón por la que he estado distraído es porque… he estado pensando en ti, siempre estás en mi mente. Supongo… que te amo, Trunks.

La amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz antes, extendió la mano, me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

 _Just the two of us_

 _Building big castles way on high_

 _Just the two of us_

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-murmuró.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura y lo acerqué más a mí, el estribillo de esa vieja canción pasó por mi mente y sonreí, apenas éramos nosotros dos…

 _You and I_


	9. One-Shot IX: And I you

One-Shot IX: And I you [+18]

By: _Sadako_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

Ahí está, el objeto de mi afecto, de pie en la cima de una colina, la dulce brisa de verano mece su cabello, los rayos dorados de la luz del sol lo iluminan, convirtiéndolo de su tono lavanda natural en una pálida fresa, rayos de luz pura acentúan su rostro hermoso y robusto mientras un mechon de cabello que nunca se queda detrás de su oído juega a través de su hermosa mejilla. Se vuelve hacia la puesta de sol de color rosa, admirando su belleza y gracia a medida que fluye a través del cielo bañado de color miel.

El campo de trigo en el que nos encontramos debe ser perfecto, la hierba esta cálida por el sol que brillaba en ella todo el día, las espigas de trigo eran suaves y doradas a diferencia de la hierba en las áreas del norte, sí, este sería lugar perfecto.

Sabes que voy a reclamarlo, voy a hacerlo mío esta noche, voy a mostrarle la verdadera belleza y gracia, le haré ver cuanto lo amo como se supone que nuestros corazones, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas deben estar juntas, siempre, anhelaba el momento en el que se quedara dormido en mis brazos desde el primer día que nos besamos.

Sé que voy a odiarme por hacer esto, por arrebatar su inocencia, la inocencia que lo hace ser quien es, tal vez él es demasiado joven para esto; tal vez él no está listo. Pero él me besó, él me dijo que me amaba y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Toqué mis labios como para recrear la sensación de su boca suavemente presionada sobre la mía, todavía puedo saborearlo ahí… bueno, en mis sueños puedo, todavía recuerdo sus labios aterciopelados que tocaban los míos sabor a chocolate, de hecho, nunca lo olvidaré, nunca y nunca olvidaré esta noche tampoco.

Aún está mirando el sol, bebiendo su belleza, no me siente, baje mi ki casi a la inexistencia antes de venir aquí.

Se está dando la vuelta ¿cómo pudo sentirme? Ahora está frente a mí, mi aliento se escapa cuando la llama de sus ojos azul cielo se enciende de emoción al verme, me concede una de sus sonrisas traviesas pero sinceras y puedo sentir que mis piernas se dirigen lentamente hacia él por su cuenta.

Me está esperando, como un apuesto príncipe de un cuento de hadas, los rayos de sol crean una corona de luz, su postura revela que de verdad pertenece a la realeza.

Recupero mi ritmo, comenzando con un lento trote hacia el joven guerrero. Sus ojos atraídos… no… me desafían a acercarme a él, la hierba está rozando mis piernas desnudas, haciéndoles cosquillas mientras camino a un buen ritmo. Tengo ganas de correr hacia mi amor, correr hacia él, inconscientemente estoy ganando velocidad. "Paciencia" me digo a mi mismo "Paciencia".

No quiero presionarlo para que haga algo que no debe hacer, después de todo, él es solo un niño pequeño. Sé que nuestros padres lo desaprobarían por decirlo moderadamente pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por él, el pequeño niño inocente que trata de complacer a su padre, mi pequeño inocente niño, el niño… no, el hombre del futuro que regresó a tiempo para ayudar a mi padre y a sus amigos, lo mire ya que él era más fuerte y más viejo que yo en ese momento, pero no ahora, ahora soy mayor, ahora él me admira.

Es gracioso, he estado peleando casi toda mi vida y he derrotado a las criaturas más poderosas y despiadadas del universo, pero hacía falta un chico para ponerme de rodillas, él es mi única debilidad, sin embargo, él también es mi fortaleza, él me da una razón para luchar, seguir y vivir.

Nadie me ha afectado de esa manera antes, ninguno, lo que me lleva a cuestionarme si alguien volvería a hacerlo alguna vez, esta puede ser la única persona con la que alguna vez sentiré una conexión así que tengo que hacerlo mío.

Diez pasos y cierro, ya estoy casi allí, él me sonríe de nuevo; una sonrisa genuina no como la sonrisa habitual que su padre siempre tiene. Aaah, otra cosa más que amo de él, esa sonrisa gloriosa, juro que podría encantar a los pájaros bebé de su nido.

Ahora estoy parado frente a él, viendo como su suave cabello es arrastrado por el viento, mirando hacia esos profundos ojos azules, ojos en los que podría pasar horas perdiéndome.

Envuelvo mis musculosos brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura admirando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Él está bien construido, con los hombros anchos ya encubiertos de músculos, a pesar de su edad, su altura no es mala teniendo en cuenta la altura de su padre, aunque soy más alto que él y probablemente siempre lo será.

Atraigo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de él acercándolo más mientras siento sus manos suavemente colocadas alrededor de mi cuello, lo sostengo más cerca, nunca quiero soltarlo. Mi mano derecha roza algo frío y me doy cuenta de que ese "algo" es su espada atada a su espalda como de costumbre.

Lo solté lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermoso-murmuro mientras alzo mi mano para trazar remolinos en su mejilla.

-Gohan…-se calla, con esa voz suave, me encanta cuando dice mi nombre, realmente lo hace. Lo dice con tanta compasión y sinceridad, siempre me hace ir a ponerme de rodillas.

Me inclino un poco hacia adelante y hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente esos lagos de color azul cielo mientras presiono suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, tiene un sabor dulce, como de costumbre y sus labios son como cojines suaves bajo los míos que son ásperos. Me aparto un poco, rompiendo el beso, mis ojos pedían permiso para continuar.

Después de un asentimiento alentador y una sonrisa suave reclamo su boca una vez más con un profundo beso, mi lengua recorría su boca, acariciando su propia lengua. Hizo un sonido de protesta por no ser dominante, pero eso rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido cuando mi mano se deslizó debajo de la cintura de su pantalón negro, tocándolo, mis dedos buscaban un tesoro entre sus piernas, separó sus muslos un poco más para permitirme un acceso más fácil y solté una risa suave.

-Protestas contra lo que tu cuerpo quiere-suspire, pellizcando ligeramente la punta de su dura erección, miro su rostro, sus ojos ahora cerrados, como la expresión en él parece estar en puro éxtasis. Luego lo empujo suavemente hacia abajo, boca arriba en la hierba, mis manos deslizan sus pantalones por sus estrechas caderas, y deja escapar un grito ahogado mientras mi lengua lo toca, deslizándose a lo largo del eje endurecido antes de hundirlo a medio camino en mi boca.

Lo tengo en mi boca, saboreando su dulce piel, le hago un gesto para que se quite la camisa y él obedece, tirando del ligero algodón sobre su cabeza solo para arrojarlo por encima de sus pantalones y bóxers.

Miro su cuerpo ahora completamente expuesto, memorizando cada curva como si nunca lo volviera a ver. Él me mira con una expresión confusa, sacándome de mi trance, me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo su pene en mi boca y él se está impacientando, así que chupo, lamo y muerdo, mientras acaricio sus testículos con mis manos.

Puedo oírlo gemir y jadear, mientras comienza a mover sus caderas en sincronía con mis movimientos, presioné sus caderas hacia abajo para evitar que me ahogara, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Retomo mi ritmo, moviéndome más y más rápido antes de que él suelte un gemido ahogado y se corra en mi boca.

Trague su semilla codiciosamente y lamí su néctar restante, mientras escucho su respiración acelerada, cuando termine de limpiar, levanto la cabeza y lo miro, realmente puedo decir que nunca he visto a alguien verse tan hermoso como lo hizo esa noche, su cabeza esta inclinada hacia atrás, su cabello extendido a su alrededor como un halo y su respiración era pesada, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos están cerrados de puro placer.

Luego me miró, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su abdomen inferior, observándolo, vi algo en sus ojos, algo que decía "Oooh, ahora somos chicos malos ¿no?" sonrío nuevamente ante su actitud infantil mientras me preparo para arrodillarme, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

-Aaaah… ¿no lo necesitas?...-me pregunta, refiriéndose al hecho de que todavía estoy vestido haciendo un gesto a mi erección.

-Pronto-respondo, no quiero que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido.

Me inclino besándolo nuevamente, pasando mi lengua por sus suaves dientes, degustando y tocando, embriagándome, bajando por la suave piel de su garganta hacia su suave pecho topándome con un pezón del color del azúcar morena recorriéndolo con mi lengua antes de morder ligeramente haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse de placer.

Luego busco en mi bolsillo, mi mano vuelve a salir con un poco de lubricante, rápidamente retiro mi ropa y siento que me mira con asombro total.

Me cubro los dedos con el frío y resbaladizo gel, le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora e inserto lentamente un dedo en su estrecho agujero.

-Relájate-susurro suavemente en su oído, mi aliento rebotando sobre mí, comienzo a frotar suavemente sus músculos tensados prestaban atención a mi mano, relajándome mientras tomo su firme trasero con la otra.

Deslizo otro dedo lubricado en su apretada entrada, sintiendo que se retorcía debajo de mí, le doy un momento para que se acostumbre, luego deslizo otro dedo dentro de él, estirándolo. Sus ojos están cerrados de nuevo y su respiración es superficial, comienzo a buscar un lugar determinado que debería estar allí, mi dedo índice toca su punto dulce y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Empiezo a frotar mis dedos dentro de él y comienza a gimotear, el llanto se convierte en gemidos que se incrementan al gritar, su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse y juro que cualquier humano normal habría sido arrojado en cuestión de segundos pero puedo soportarlo.

Esta prácticamente gritando de placer ahora y me doy cuenta de que es ahora o nunca, retiro mis dedos haciéndolo gemir de desilusión.

Cubriéndome rápidamente, hablo con voz ronca otra vez.

-Shhh, esto va a doler un poco pero si es demasiado, dímelo y me detendré.

-¡Qué va a doler… OH!-gime mientras me deslizo dentro de él, forzándome a pasar por el estrecho anillo muscular y frotando contra todos los lugares correctos, sé que Trunks no podrá quedarse quieto durante días después de esto, estoy completamente sentado dentro de él, la cabeza de mi miembro queda presionada firmemente contra ese punto suave y esponjoso dentro de él que lo hace gritar, algo que estoy disfrutando mucho.

Oh la opresión ¡oh si! Él esta apretado, muy apretado y caliente y ohhh, estoy en el cielo, esa es la única forma de explicar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, empiezo a empujarme lentamente haciéndolo jadear en señal de decepción, pero continuo empujando dentro de él y gime guturalmente.

Dando un giro en un movimiento imposible para cualquier persona sin la flexibilidad de un saiyajin, levanto a Trunks para que esté sobre sus manos y rodillas, un largo brazo ahora está enroscado alrededor de sus caderas para evitar que colapse. Él es tan hermoso, con la cara enrojecida, los pezones erguidos y la prueba del placer que siente entre sus piernas, alzo una mano tranquilo, empezando a bombearlo en contrapunto a mis embestidas, una y otra vez. Elegí mi ritmo y los gemidos se convirtieron en un dúo, mientras me unía, podía sentir sus músculos tensos, se estaba viniendo, y lo hizo, gritando por Kami, el apretar y soltar sus músculos me hizo explotar también gritando el nombre de Kami.

Y así colapsamos, como uno, él era mío y yo suyo, así que allí estábamos sonriendo levemente, con el corazón acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas mientras yacíamos en ese campo, jadeando.

Con un bajo gruñido, me removí de él y atraje a mi amante hacia mi pecho.

-Gohan…-dijo con voz exasperada-te amo-

-Y yo también, mi dulce príncipe-respondo mientras descansa su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y torso musculosos, jalándolo más cerca.

-Y yo también…


	10. One-Shot X: More than words

By: _Sniffles_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

 _Saying I love you_ _  
_ _Is not the words I want to hear from you_ _  
_ _It's not that I want you_ _  
_ _Not to say, but if you only knew_ _  
_ _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ _  
_ _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_ _  
_ _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'd already know_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Nos quedamos dormidos bajo las estrellas, parpadeo y abro los ojos para mirar al cielo por unos momentos, el suelo es muy suave, muy cálido, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente antes de darme cuenta de que no estoy tendido en el suelo, estoy tendido sobre él. Inhale bruscamente e incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver su cara o al menos la parte inferior de su barbilla, él está durmiendo, tiene un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza yace sobre su pecho junto a su estómago, mi mano está reposando y su mano… su mano libre esta sobre ella.

No recuerdo haber sido retenido de esa forma antes, se siente muy bien, así que…

-Hm… ¿Trunks?

Su voz es un suave ronroneo mientras gira y abre los ojos, presiona su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza, acercándome más cuando su mano aprieta mi mano con fuerza.

-Nos quedamos dormidos-susurró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

- _Por favor, no dejes que esto sea un sueño_ -pensé desesperadamente- _por favor, por favor no dejes que esto sea un sueño_ -

-Hm…-frota su mejilla contra mi cabello y suspira satisfecho-me di cuenta-

-¿Gohan?

-Sshh…-su brazo se aferra más hasta que su agarre es casi doloroso-solo, simplemente quedémonos aquí-

-Está bien, no me importa, entonces, nos quedaremos aquí.

No volvemos a hablar, excepto cuando es hora de irnos y me susurra al oído dos palabras que me duelen: "Te amo".

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ _  
_ _More than words to show you feel_ _  
_ _That your love for me is real_ _  
_ _What would you say if I took those words away_ _  
_ _Then you couldn't make things new_ _  
_ _Just by saying I love you_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

-Tú… ¿Tú te vas a casar?

El mundo se detiene por un momento muy breve siento como si alguien me hubiera agarrado el corazón y lo hubiera arrancado de mi pecho, no, no es verdad, él está mintiendo.

Él me mira, con los ojos entornados.

-Sí-sus labios se curvan en algo parecido a una sonrisa-sí-dice nuevamente.

¿Casarse? ¿con Videl? No puedo pensar, no puedo sentir nada, estoy entumecido. Me está mirando extrañamente y sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

-Tú… tú…

Se va a casar… con la mujer que ama. Mi estomago se retuerce dolorosamente, siento un ataque de agonía, de repente estoy cayendo y no hay nadie que me atrape… ya no.

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 _More than words_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _A brief twinge of pain._

 _Purple bubbles passed my skin into the air, turning bright red._

El zumbido en mis oídos, siempre sonando en mis oídos, a veces es tan malo que no puedo siquiera oírme pensar… como ahora. Me encuentro tendido en el suelo y me sorprende la debilidad de mis piernas, no debería importarme, no debería estar aquí, viendo como mi vida se desangra.

Estos últimos años han sido un infierno, no me ha hablado desde la boda, al menos no me ha hablado como solía hacerlo, no soy nada ahora, solo un… amigo pero no quiero ser su amigo…

Quiero ser algo más

Quiero ser para él lo que él es para mí

Todo.

El zumbido… tan fuerte.

Quiero dormir para siempre.

Cierro mis ojos poniendo mi brazo sangrante sobre mi regazo, a medida que el mundo se escapa de mi alcance, no puedo escuchar el canto… ¿canto? ¿ángeles que me llevan a casa? No lo sé, no me importa.

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 _Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_ _  
_ _All you have to do is close your eyes_ _  
_ _And just reach out your hands and touch me_ _  
_ _Hold me close don't ever let me go_ _  
_ _More than words is all I ever needed you to show_ _  
_ _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ _  
_ _Cos I'd already know_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

-Trunks…

Su voz está ahogada, me está observando como ese día cuando me encontró en mi habitación con mis muñecas sangrando.

-No hables-lo insto en silencio-solo, no hables, siempre…siempre empeoras las cosas cuando hablas-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?-preguntó en voz baja

-…-¿Cómo le explico? Giro la cabeza y miró por la ventana-¿Y tú por qué te casaste con Videl?-

Se queda en silencio por un momento, luego susurra

-Porque… yo… pienso que era lo correcto.

-¿Porque la amas?

-S-sí…

No lo creo y él tampoco, me giro, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-No te creo.

Suspira profundamente.

-Trunks… es solo que… un hombre no puede… casarse con un hombre… no-frota sus ojos y sacude la cabeza lentamente-no…-

Me acerco a él, tomo sus manos con las mías y las alejo de su cara, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos vacilantemente, puedo ver en sus ojos lo que hay en su corazón.

-Traiciónate a ti mismo-susurro acercándome hasta que nuestras narices chocan-traicióname-nuestros labios se rozan muy suavemente-¿y te preguntas por qué?-agrego suavemente antes de besarlo con ferocidad.

Devuelve el beso con tanto fervor que casi absorbe el aire de mis pulmones, sus acciones me dicen todo con más claridad que sus palabras como se siente, nos separamos, estoy sorprendido de encontrar sus brazos alrededor de mí ¿Cuándo me abrazó? No lo recuerdo.

-Yo… te a…-presioné un dedo contra sus labios y sacudí mi cabeza. Lentamente me alejo de él.

-No… no me lo digas, Gohan. Las palabras… las palabras no significan mucho.

Me giro y camino hacia la puerta.

-Entonces…Trunks… ¿Cómo?

-Demuéstramelo-lo miro de nuevo, se ve tan inseguro y… ¿asustado?-no me lo digas, Gohan. demuéstramelo-

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ _  
_ _More than words to show you feel_ _  
_ _That your love for me is real_ _  
_ _What would you say if I took those words away_ _  
_ _Then you couldn't make things new_ _  
_ _Just by saying I love you_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

-¿Has escuchado?-Goten prácticamente estaba rebotando de la emoción-¡Gohan se divorció de ella!-

-¿Qué?-me giro lentamente, mi corazón late tan rápido que casi duele-¿qué? ¡¿qué dijiste?!-

Los ojos de Goten se agrandan cuando mis palabras se quiebran en él. Traga saliva nerviosamente.

-Erm, Gohan se divorció de Videl.

No puedo respirar, dios mío… no puedo respirar…

-¿Él… se divorció de ella?-logré jadear mientras me ponía de rodillas.

Goten cae de rodillas a mi lado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Solo…

Él lo hizo… realmente lo hizo. Oh, Gohan, Gohan, tengo que estar con él. Tengo que…

 ***Fin Flashback***

* * *

 _More than words._

Su respiración hace cosquillas en mi cuero cabelludo, suspiro y presiono mis labios en su cuello.

-¿Trunks? ¿Estás soñando despierto de nuevo?-pregunta en voz baja, con una voz llena de diversión.

-Solo estoy pensando… acerca de…-suspiro de nuevo y sacudo la cabeza lentamente-aproximadamente cuanto tiempo nos tomó darnos cuenta de cuánto nos necesitábamos-

-Hm, y yo soy un idiota-murmura pasando una mano por mi cabello jalando juguetonamente.

-Aún lo eres-respondo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se ríe y me aprieta el brazo suavemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-Pero eres mi idiota, así que no me importa-inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y él inclina la suya hacia abajo.

Nuestros labios se encuentran.

Tan suave, tan dulce, me encanta pero el amor no es suficiente para describir lo que siento por él. Lo que siento por él es…

-Más que palabras-susurra contra mis labios mientras rompe el beso.

-¿Qué?-le frunzo el ceño pero su mano esta allí, alisando el ceño fruncido.

-El amor es más que palabras, tú me enseñaste eso-sonríe y muerde mi labio inferior juguetonamente-el amor es esto…-su mano se desliza suavemente por mi espalda-y esto…-sus dedos acarician mi cabello suavemente-y esto-sus labios presionan contra los míos.

Sonrío contra sus labios.

-Estás comenzando a entenderlo-murmuro contra sus labios. Él se ríe y rueda quedando sobre mí.

-Hm, todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Solo espero que dure lo suficiente como para que puedas enseñarme-me besa en la mejilla y lame mi nariz.

Arrugue mi nariz y aleje mi cabeza de su lengua burlona

-Soy el más joven aquí ¿recuerdas? Mi resistencia es…

Me está besando tan ferozmente que no puedo respirar por un momento, mi resistencia se está desvaneciendo rápidamente y no importa, moriré feliz ahora, aquí en sus brazos, acurrucado contra él con tanto amor.

No volvemos a hablar hasta que sea hora de levantarnos y me susurra al oído dos palabras que hacen que me duela el corazón: "Te amo".


	11. One-Shot XI: That night

One-Shot XI: That night [+18]

Prólogo.

 _I've felt the hell rise up in me…_  
 _Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_  
 _I wander out where you can't see_  
 _Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

By: _Jonathan Anderson_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

* * *

Son Gohan no pudo dormir esa noche porque tenía un dilema, dio más vueltas y más vueltas pero no pudo deshacerse de los pensamientos inapropiados que le impedían conciliar el sueño, el dilema que tenía era el hecho de que estaba enamorado de su aprendiz, Trunks y no quería arruinar la relación de mejor amigo que ya tenía con él al permitir que el joven descubriera cuanto la amaba realmente, que él quería ser algo más que solo su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, mientras dormía, los sueños inapropiados aparecieron de nuevo.

- _Esto no está bien_ -pensó Gohan mientras dormía- _solo tiene catorce años y probablemente no le gusten los chicos. Al menos, probablemente no en general de todos modos_ -añadió riendo travieso, oye, espera, no sabía que alguien pudiera reírse mentalmente- _un segundo, creo que me reí en voz alta. Oh, mierda_ -

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos y confusos del príncipe saiyajin de la segunda generación.

-¡Trunks! No te escuché entrar-el príncipe de cabellos lilas solo lo siguió mirando-¿estaba hablando mientras dormía?-Trunks asintió levemente con su cabeza a modo de respuesta-y…-

/Y… no entendí lo que dijiste, Gohan, de verdad/ todo salió como un balbuceo indistinto.

Eso, por supuesto, era lo que pretendía decir pero en cambio…

-Tienes razón, Gohan. No soy gay, al menos en general.

Gohan se quedó mirándolo incrédulo lo que escuchó salir de la boca del menor, Trunks inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué dijiste, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan con incertidumbre.

- _¡Maldición, Trunks!_ -dijo mentalmente el saiyajin más joven- _no arruines esto, solo dile lo que viniste a decirle_ -

Después de una larga pelea de emociones en su mente, finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Te amo, Gohan.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, vio a su amor lentamente, incrédulo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Puedo asegurarte que esto no es un sueño, querido Gohan, también vine a decirte algo muy interesante acerca de los saiyajin-dijo el más joven de forma intrigante.

-¿Y cuál es ese hecho interesante de nuestra raza, amor?

El joven saiyajin cerró los ojos y dijo

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Gohan. Soy medio saiyajin así que soy más que suficientemente mayor para ti, y otra cosa, en Vejiitasei es común que los hombres Saiyajin tomen a otros como compañeros, entonces, no tenemos que preocuparnos por hacer algo incorrecto.

Gohan lentamente digirió todo lo que su koibito le dijo, y luego le respondió

-Cierto, físicamente es probable que estés listo para el contacto sexual pero también eres medio humano y no sé si estás listo para ese tipo de emociones siendo criado en la tierra.

-Gohan, créeme, estoy listo. No sabes cuántos sueños eróticos he tenido sobre ti, cuántas veces he querido tocarte, probarte, estar dentro de ti, te amo, Gohan, con todo mi corazón-después de que Trunks hubiera terminado de confesar su amor por el hombre mayor, la luz de la luna brillo en sus ojos, mostrando lagrimas brotando de ellos.

-Kami, Trunks. Realmente me quieres ¿no?-Trunks asintió levemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, el hombre mayor suspiró-¿cómo podría decirte que no, Trunks?-

Trunks le sonrío.

-Te amo, Gohan.

-Yo también te amo, chibi.

-¡No me llames así!-el más joven frunció el ceño.

Gohan solo se río entre dientes cuando Trunks se quitó su camisa, Gohan no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el pecho perfectamente formado del más joven, luego vinieron sus pantalones sin ropa interior debajo. Gohan miró con hambre la erección de Trunks que debía tener al menos siete pulgadas de largo.

- _Dioses, está tan malditamente esculpido_ -pensó Gohan mientras miraba el cuerpo de Trunks de arriba abajo. Trunks se sonrojó un poco cuando Gohan admiró su cuerpo.

Trunks avanzó hacía la cama con una expresión de hambre en sus ojos, una vez que estuvo en la cama, lentamente se arrastró hacia el hombre mayor ahora posicionándose entre sus muslos y lentamente elevó una mano sujetando la cara de Gohan en sus manos, colocó sus labios contra los de Gohan y espero a que deslizara su lengua en su boca más pequeña antes de acariciarla con su propia lengua. Una vez que Gohan pudo sentir que Trunks se estaba acostumbrando al beso mientras su mano serpenteaba su cabello sintiendo cada oscura hebra.

Trunks gimió de deseo en la boca de Gohan mientras el Saiyajin mayor hizo lo mismo, cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban pesadamente y temblaban.

-Creo que esto debe irse-dijo Trunks antes de retirar la ropa interior de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin emitió sonidos de protesta pero fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de placer cuando la boca del príncipe de cabellos lila se cerró alrededor de su virilidad, lo chupó con fuerza haciendo que Gohan se estremeciera mientras gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente, Trunks rozó levemente sus dientes sobre la punta para ver qué clase de reacción recibiría de Gohan, un sonido femenino de placer escapó de la boca de Gohan.

Esta vez, Trunks pasó su lengua por la parte inferior haciendo que Gohan gimiera de deseo.

-T-Trunks… nngh… ¡garganta!

Trunks entendió lo que Gohan estaba diciendo y abrio su boca para introducir aquella longitud, Gohan comenzó a ronronear cada vez que la temperatura aumentaba, Trunks lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su garganta creando una excitante fricción, después de unos minutos más de esto, Gohan se corrió, su semilla caliente cayó por la garganta de Trunks, este siguió chupando hasta quitarle la última gota de él.

-Esperaba a que tuviera un peor sabor.

Gohan tuvo dificultades para hablar debido a su clímax, dijo lentamente

-Gracias, Trunks... esa... fue la... mejor maldita mamada que jamás haya tenido.

Trunks simplemente sonrió y se recostó contra su koibito, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan.

-Dime cuando estés listo otra vez-dijo antes de darle un suave y relajante beso.

Transcurrieron alrededor de ocho minutos cuando Gohan le dijo a su joven amante que estaba listo, dándole el permiso, el menor se arrastró entre sus muslos y gentilmente deslizó un dedo dentro de él, Gohan dio un grito de sorpresa y deleite al sentir el dígito invadir su cuerpo.

-T-Trunks… ¿quieres ser el seme?

-Sí, mi amor-dijo Trunks mientras empujaba un segundo dedo dentro de él.

-B-Bueno, usa… tres entonces, es… un poco grande.

Trunks sonrió maliciosamente mientras escuchaba las palabras del mayor y agregaba un tercer dígito, para cuando había considerado que su amor estaba completamente relajado, se quitó rápidamente los dedos y se posicionó colocando las piernas mucho más grandes del Saiyajin mayor sobre sus hombros y se inclinó doblando sus piernas contra su pecho. Una vez que Gohan se acostumbro a tener la longitud del otro semi-saiyajin dentro de él, Trunks comenzó a moverse con ritmos lentos y tortuosos, finalmente llegó a un buen ritmo, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de golpe cuando Trunks golpeó un manojo electrizante de terminaciones nerviosas.

-Hn, te gusta cuando llego a ese punto ¿eh?

-Oh, sí, Trunks ¡Me encanta!

Trunks sonrío y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera un poco más fuerte, más rápido sabiendo que Gohan podría controlarlo siendo mayor que él. Trunks se posicionó bien asegurándose de golpear su próstata con cada embestida, Gohan estaba en absoluto éxtasis con la habilidad de Trunks para penetrarlo, Trunks observó las reacciones de su novio y sonrío ante los sonidos que podía provocar al mayor para que siguiera.

La cálida opresión que rodeaba la erección del más joven lo acercaba más y más al clímax; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él se corriera, sonrió de nuevo cuando el dominante en él saltó a primer plano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras continuaba penetrando a su amante. Las piernas de Gohan que alguna vez fueron colocadas sobre sus hombros, ahora estaban apretadas alrededor de la estrecha cintura del más joven. Impaciente por hacer que su novio se corriera, Trunks colocó su mano alrededor del pene de Gohan y lo bombeó vigorosamente, haciéndolo correrse en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando Gohan llegó al límite, sus músculos internos se aferraron al miembro de Trunks, haciéndolo correr también. Trunks lanzó un fuerte grito mientras salía del clímax e inmediatamente se derrumbó en el pecho de Gohan. Gohan hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir que Trunks se extraía, desplomándose prácticamente sin vida sobre su pecho, permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos antes de levantar la cabeza y besar a Gohan una última vez esa noche. A medida que se separaron para recuperar el aire que tanto necesitan, Gohan suavemente cubre el costado de la cara de Trunks.

-Te amo, Trunks.

-Yo también te amo, Gohan-dijo Trunks antes de dormirse contra el fuerte pecho de Gohan. Gohan sonrió al adolescente durmiendo sobre él antes de quedarse dormido. Entonces, Trunks soñó con todos los años por venir en su vida y en la de Gohan juntos.

* * *

Epílogo.

 _Gently, my mind escapes_  
 _To a relaxing world of pleasure_  
 _A pleasure that'll take my mind_  
 _Off the reality of my life_  
 _My past life…_  
 _Life as I know it now!_

 _That whatever may come,_  
 _it slowly disappears_  
 _To somewhere in the back of my mind_  
 _It will remain there_  
 _'Till I wish to retrieve it_  
 _Yes, I will stay here for awhile_  
 _'Fore I need the break_

 _A break from the pressures of life_  
 _And everything that lays in the palm of life's hands_  
 _This mode is incredible_  
 _It's out of this world_  
 _Too bad I must always leave it_  
 _But that's life…_  
 _Shift!_


	12. One-Shot XII: Bloody Tears

One-Shot XII: Bloody tears.

By: _Vegetaztwin_

Traducción: _N3k00-Ch4N_

* * *

Trunks despertó y el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad cuando salió de su cama tambaleándose. El príncipe de cabello lila llegó al baño y no se molesto con la luz mientras se hundía de inmediato en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza, sus pensamientos ahora comenzaron a girar alrededor de su mente.

Lentamente, Trunks abrió sus ojos azules y cristalinos, solo para encontrarse con la sangre que goteaba por su rostro desde sus manos.

 _Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines he wrote a poem_

La sangre goteaba tristemente de sus palmas donde había apretado demasiado los puños durante la pesadilla que lo había acechado una vez más esa noche.

-No puedo soportarlo más…-susurró Trunks, mientras pasaba un dedo tentativo por los cortes. Lentamente movió su dedo hacia abajo en su mano derecha y se detuvo en su muñeca.

 _And he called it "Chops"_  
 _because it was the name of his dog_  
 _And that's what it was all about_

Una cicatriz le corría por la muñeca derecha.

Trunks cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando salir verdaderas lágrimas en su pálido rostro. Como anhelaba esos tiempos donde esa cicatriz no existía, esos tiempos donde no necesitaba que existiera.

 _And his teacher gave him an A_  
 _and a gold star_

Lo único que su amado Gohan siempre había admirado de él, era la inocencia, el hecho de que Trunks nunca había entrenado para matar a esos androides, siempre se entrenó para salvar las vidas de los niños que estaban amenazados.

Sin embargo, la inocencia de Trunks había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

 _And his mother hung it on the door_  
 _and read it to his aunts_

Realmente todo tenía que ver con la cicatriz en su muñeca, esa cicatriz era lo que le había quitado la inocencia pero no la vida.

Su madre había sido capaz de devolverle la vida vacía que él había estado llevado… pero sin importar lo que ella hubiera intentado, Trunks nunca podría volver a tener amor o inocencia.

 _That was the year Father Tracy_  
 _took all the kids to the zoo_  
 _And let them sing on the bus_

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Trunks se había despertado y apenas hubo podido moverse, la habitación en la que estaba le era familiar, después de todo era parte de su hogar, sabiendo esto, gimió y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Él había querido que los androides terminaran con él de una vez, su deseo de vivir se había reducido a nada.

 _And his little sister was born_  
 _with tiny toenails and no hair_

Él no quería seguir con su vida nunca más ¿por qué no podía ser otra persona? Alguien con una familia perfecta, una hermana, un padre, una madre, en un lugar perfecto sin ser alcanzado por ese caos ¿Por qué no podía su amor seguir vivo? ¿Por qué no podía destruir a esos androides?

 _And his mother and father kissed a lot_  
 _And the girl around the corner sent him a_  
 _Valentine signed with a row of Xs_  
 _and he had to ask his father what the Xs meant_

Trunks se incline sobre la cama y tomó la navaja que estaba tan cerca de su cama, la tocó suavemente y se estremeció al cortar la piel de su pulgar.

 _And his father always tucked him in bed at night_  
 _And was always there to do it_

No era la primera vez que se había cortado en cualquier caso, él ya lo había hecho muchas veces, el primero había sido justo antes de conocer a Gohan para entrenar. Se había sentido tan inútil y solo en el mundo, acababa de recoger la navaja afeitadora y comenzó a cortarse en el brazo izquierdo superior, lentamente observó la sangre correr y comenzar a derramarse fuera de su piel, lo había visto asombrado y luego, silenciosamente sin decirle a nadie había vendado el pequeño corte, nadie había preguntado al respecto.

 _Once on a piece of white paper with blue lines_  
 _he wrote a poem_

Esta vez lloró mientras vendaba su muñeca y deseaba más que nunca que Gohan estuviera vivo. Ahora, mientras sostenía la navaja, sabía que Gohan no regresaría y que no podía derrotar a los androides, por lo que tenía la intención de acercarse a Gohan.

 _And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_  
 _because of its new paint_

Pero cuando comenzó a arrastrar la navaja sobre su muñeca, rogando por la muerte, su madre se inmiscuyó, ella comenzó a llorar al ver que su sangre caía al suelo.

-¿Por qué, Trunks?-susurró Bulma mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo herido.

 _And the kids told him_

 _that Father Tracy smoked cigars_

 _And left butts on the pews_

 _And sometimes they would burn holes_

Cuando Trunks le contó lo que él sabía que era la verdad, ella lloró más mientras atendía la herida que había creado en su muñeca. Su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con sus lágrimas mientras lloraba más fuerte al ver sus otras cicatrices.

 _That was the year his sister got glasses_

 _with thick lenses and black frames_

-Quiero ayudarte a ver lo que creo que es la verdad…-había susurrado Bulma al abrazar a su hijo-irás al pasado, verás a tu padre, verás a tu amor, veras a Goku, verás la verdad, Trunks-

 _And the kids told him why_

 _his mother and father kissed a lot_

* * *

 ***Presente***

Así que Trunks había venido, pero cuando surgió la amenaza, sus sentimientos de no ser de mucha ayuda surgieron nuevamente… su padre se preocupaba muy poco por él y Gohan… Gohan era un niño.

 _And his father never tucked him in bed at night_

 _And his father got mad_

 _when he cried for him to do it_

Cuando Trunks se paró frente al espejo, la necesidad de hacerse daño se instaló de nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces se dijo que no, siempre lo haría de todos modos. Entonces, Trunks hizo lo único que sabía hacer, él tomó la navaja.

 _Once on a paper torn from his notebook_

 _he wrote a poem_

Trunks la sostuvo con cuidado mientras comenzaba a pasarla por su sedosa piel, la sangre comenzó a caer nuevamente y también sus lágrimas.

 _And he called it "Innocence: A Question"_

 _because that was the question about his girl_

 _And that's what was all about_

-Sensei… ¡ayudame!-gritó Trunks a su koi muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De repente, escuchó el crujido de la puerta abriéndose.

 _And his professor gave him an A_

 _and a strange steady look_

Su cabeza se movió hacia la puerta abierta y unos ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

-Oh, Trunks…-vino un susurro.

-No mires, Gohan…-respondió Trunks avergonzado.

 _And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

 _because he never showed her_

De todos modos, Chibi Gohan entró al baño y tomó las sangrientas manos de Trunks con una dulzura que nunca había pensado que era posible, comenzó a enjuagarlas con agua fría en el lavamanos.

 _That was the year Father Tracy died_

 _And he forgot how the end_

 _of the Apostle's Creed went_

Entonces Gohan sentó a Trunks y comenzó a envolver las vendas alrededor de sus manos rojas.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró mirando hacia el rostro del mayor.

 _And he caught his sister_

 _making out on the back porch_

Trunks negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas todavía bajaban por su rostro.

-Duele-dijo simplemente.

-Claro que lo hace, estás sangrando-respondió Gohan inocentemente.

 _And his mother and father never kissed_

 _or even talked_

-No es eso…-respondió Trunks-todo duele-

Gohan se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Trunks.

-Dime.

 _And the girl around the corner_

 _wore too much makeup_

Entonces, Trunks contó toda la historia de sangre, lágrimas, amor y muerte al chibi que estaba frente a él curándolo lentamente.

Cuando Trunks terminó, Gohan no dijo una sola palabra, se inclinó y abrazó a Trunks.

 _That made him cough when he kissed her_  
 _but he kissed her anyway_  
 _because that was the thing to do_

Trunks finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gohan en agradecimiento y Gohan se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y besó a Trunks en la mejilla.

-Déjame ser tu inocencia y eso espero Trunks porque creo que te amo-susurró Gohan al oído de Trunks.

 _And at three A.M. he tucked himself into bed_

 _his father was snoring soundly_

Trunks rompió en lágrimas.

-Gracias, Gohan… yo también te amo…

Trunks no se dio cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras, pero después de haberlas pronunciado, supo en el fondo de su alma que amaba a Chibi Gohan.

 _That's why on the back of a brown paper bag_

 _he tried another poem_

Gohan había llevado a Trunks de regreso a su habitación en la que estaba durmiendo y metió a Trunks en la cama, antes de acurrucarse junto a él, acurrucándose cerca de su amor, sosteniendo sus manos vendadas.

 _And he called it "Absolutely Nothing"_

 _Because that's what it was really all about_

Sin embargo a Trunks se le otorgaría su primer deseo de todos modos, en medio del campo de batalla, su vida le fue arrebatada, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes… él no quería morir; quería continuar viviendo junto a su amor.

 _And he gave himself an A_  
 _And a slash on each damned wrist_

Y entonces fue el turno de Gohan de llorar lágrimas de sangre mientras sus seres queridos le eran arrebatados pero sus deseos también fueron respondidos cuando su amor regresó y muchos años más tarde, su padre.

 _And he hung it on the bathroom door_

Y cuando Trunks se fue a su tiempo, el corazón de Gohan fue puesto a prueba mientras recogía la navaja con la que había encontrado a Trunks.

 _Because he didn't think_

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cortarse, oyó crujir la puerta, miró hacia arriba y se encontró mirando a su príncipe que había regresado a él después de todos estos años. Gohan se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su príncipe olvidando sus pensamientos de sangre y lágrimas, Trunks le había susurrado algunas palabras.

-Nunca más, ninguno de nosotros se lastimará…

 _He could reach the kitchen._


End file.
